


Solo-queue

by clood9



Series: Shameless Destiny Smut [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: A bit of buttplay, Blow Jobs, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, General Characters - Freeform, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, Mind Break, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clood9/pseuds/clood9
Summary: A Hunter solo-queues into Crucible with the intention to progress on his Not Forgotten quest and discovers why that might have been a mistake.ORA Hunter gets himself into absurd situations that end up with his balls dry by the end of the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, so sorry if it seems robotic.
> 
> I'm an author from the other site.

_Tap, tap, tap._

A Hunter casually taps his fingers on the dashboard of his ship, whistling an age old tune as he patiently waits to be teleported onto whatever Crucible map the RNG machine felt like picking.

Meanwhile, he decides to check his inventory.

Dust Rock Blues? Check.

Luna’s Howl? Check.

Play of the Game? Despite his hatred for the journey associated to the Mountaintop, check. He has his armor set correct, all pieces having Super Mods stacked on top of each other while having the best perks he could wish for, being the shotgun ape that he is.

He checks his Pursuits to verify his progress for the final blows with Luna's Howl required to progress his quest for the highly sought-after hand cannon: Not Forgotten. He only has 20% of the 300 kills necessary; hopefully he can do good enough in this match to maybe bump it to a nice 25. It's the most he can hope for when solo-queuing in mid-Fabled rank, hopefully Shaxx is merciful this time and doesn't place him against a four-stack.

His worst fears are confirmed when checks the player roster for the match.

It's a four-stack he's facing, comprised of quite possibly the most diehard Crucible fanatics Shaxx could offer.

The Hunter spots an Unbroken title on one of them, and shrinks into the back of his seat.

On top of that, he is the only person on his team, meaning the other three left mid-jump.

 _What dicks,_ the Hunter thinks. He sighs in annoyance as he prepares to abandon the match and give the enemy team a free win.

Against his intuition, he decides that he's going to play it out anyways. Hopefully they're merciful, considering his situation.

 _Hopefully it’s clash,_ he silently prays.

His hopes are crushed as Shaxx reveals the game mode, and it’s…

“Survival!” The shoutcaster announces. To make it worse, it’s Wormhaven, on Titan.

 _Gross._ The Hunter shudders at the thought of seeing Hive infestation. One of the doctors at the Tower said it was something that ended with phobia. The name was too complicated to remember.

Either way, couldn’t they have cleaned the place up before using it as a play area?

The Hunter groans and is transmatted out of his ship to do the preliminary menacing pose versus the enemy, as is tradition with every competitive Crucible match. He quickly switches out his Dust Rock Blues for a Supremacy sniper rifle, swapping his armor to match his new weapons.

He looks as menacing as he can, but that doesn't amount to much when it's one-versus-four, against two Unbroken players too.

“Unlucky, hm?” A Warlock wearing Astrocyte Verse in front of him asks, giggling afterwards. “Don’t worry, this'll be quick.”

The Hunter rolls his eyes and lands on his spawn point. He heads to the outside part of the map, hoping to get an early pick and then play passively afterwards.

In other words, camp in his spawn and give them a good run-around.

He slides straight into the sights of a sniper posted on the archway that leads to the middle portion of the map, but lucky for him, they only hit his shoulder. He barely flinches thanks to his Enhanced Unflinching Sniper Rifle chest piece and the Targeting Adjuster mod helps him quickly readjust to hit them straight in the dome. Upon pulling the trigger, he crouches, then goes invisible after the kill, the effect also giving him the ability to see through walls.

He runs over to pick up the Special Ammo that is dropped and then pales as he sees the notification of ‘(EXO) has loaded (shotgun)’. A Tractor Cannon; he has to be careful with his Super, if he ever has the chance to use it.

The Hunter takes out his Luna’s Howl and crouches next to a corner in the enemy spawn, looking towards where capture point C would be if this was a match of Control. His radar flares up to his left and he quickly pushes forward, towards the middle of the map, and praying to the Traveler that his movement is skilled enough to evade them.

A bullet from what sounds like a Luna’s Howl hits the back of his head, but from how hard it hurt from that distance, it is a Not Forgotten.

Just what he needed, sweats sweating it up in a very non-sweaty lobby. Could they just at least let him try to get some kills?

He can hear several footsteps approaching from in front and from behind and comes to the conclusion that he’s in a bit of a tight situation. Sliding off of the elevated surface down to the floor with the heavy ammo, a no-scope from his Supremacy hits a Titan in the chest and the man is killed soon after by a quick stab with his knife.

The Hunter realizes he now has a _two_ -man advantage, and that there is only a minute or so left in the round. He decides to keep running, turning a corner that leads into the archway that links the middle portion to the outside area.

A Tractor Cannon hits him from quite a far distance behind, slowing him down, but the push side-effect steals him from the claws of the enemy team. The suppression aura wears off a moment later.

“Motherfucker!” A woman from the other team exclaims. “Stop running!” she says, obviously frustrated.

The Hunter decides not to reply and runs to the outside section once more, upon realizing that there is only a few seconds left in the round, he jumps off the edge, making sure to be flipping both middle fingers at the opposing team.

The round ends in favor of the Hunter. He is bursting with pride and starts complimenting himself on his smart, albeit rat-ish play.

His Ghost notifies him of an incoming message from a member of the opposing team.

_You’re a good runner, wanna teach me some tricks? ;)_

He doesn’t realize the round has started and quickly runs towards the middle of the map, gagging at the sight of Hive growth in the walls of the Arcology. He throws a grenade at the Heavy ammo, allotting him a few precious seconds to set himself up for a snipe by preventing them from getting a magazine for a Flinch-master 9000.

Synonym for machine gun.

A Chaperone shotgun blasts the side of his face from what feels like across the map, and he goes down like a sack of potatoes. The enemy starts repeatedly crouching up and down on his corpse.

 _These folks are pretty salty, huh?_ the Hunter thinks as he spawns once more. He should try for some Luna’s Howl kills, because that can definitely salvage this botched game, if even the tiniest bit of progress is made.

The trusty hand cannon is in his palms as he sticks his body to a corner, and holds his breath as he aims in on an unsuspecting Warlock’s head, who seems to be occupied with their Ghost. He his them in the body first, then two-taps their head to activate Magnificent Howl. Knowing this, he pushes out and swiftly takes down a fellow Hunter with a two-tap to the face.

Heavy ammo drops from the corpse. The Hunter rushes for it and loads his Play of the Game.

Some Mountaintop progress? Don’t mind if he does. He quickly snaps behind him and fires a grenade towards two enemies, taking them both down.

A Double-kill medal! How amazing!

He now has life advantage, meaning that another round is winnable.

The Hunter rushes towards the outside and fires another grenade to another opponent, leaving them barely alive but he quickly finishes the job with a corrosive smoke bomb.

“Thirty seconds remaining!”

There’s another ping from his Ghost, another message from someone on the opposing team.

 _Rude._ :(

If this person thought they were being funny, they were wrong. He dodges a sparking grenade embedded in the wall.

A Mountaintop. By the Traveler the sweat is increasing to dangerous levels, he's almost drowning in it.

The round is over due to life advantage, and the Hunter comes out victorious once more.

Whoever said that having less people in a Survival match was advantageous certainly weren’t wrong, but there’s a sneaking feeling in the back of his head that they aren’t necessarily correct.

Another text from a member of the other team.

_I’m the Warlock with Astrocyte, wanna go out sometime?_

The Hunter quickly replies with a no, as he is not very interested in dating right now.

He springs into action and immediately gets demolished outside by a firing squad consisting of three lined up sniper rifles.

Too shocked to even move after witnessing that, he gets jumped by a Chaperone in his own spawn.

He tries to push himself back into the round but is immediately stomped into the ground, figuratively and a few times literally.

His sliver of hope at winning the game disappears as he realizes they were going easy on him in the previous rounds.

The current round is lost by a large margin, and the next two follow the same result.

“The enemy is at match point, show them how little that means!” Shaxx says, in an attempt to encourage him, but it is at this point the Hunter acknowledges that the match is over.

At least he got two rounds against the four-stack?

In the Hunter’s melancholy, he only just realizes that Spectral Blades is ready, and has been sitting with him for a few rounds.

Perhaps he could pull another round back? He runs up to the entrance before the middle area and activates the ability, heading straight towards the Heavy ammo that would no doubt be picked up once its spawned in.

His eyes widen as an enemy reaches out for it and the casing disappears soon after. The Hunter swings as fast as his arms can physically move but it doesn't carry him far enough, there is now a Tractor Cannon ready to take him out of his Super, and out of the game.

He feels the boop from the weapon and crumbles to his knees.

“Please just end it,” he says, shutting his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. “I surrender.” He raises his arms.

There is the whoosh of a Ghost materializing.

“Have fun with him,” the man says, towards the person behind the Hunter.

A Warlock is behind him, and she takes off her Astrocyte Verse.

She is pretty, he has to admit. Cute features, and predatory eyes.

There is a grin on the woman’s face as she grabs the Hunter’s hands and pins him to a wall. The people behind are idly standing around, their Ghosts doing most of the watching.

 _Are they filming me?_ the Hunter hopes not.

“Tenacious one, I like that.” The Warlock licks her lips and presses her forehead against his. A bit too close for comfort. “You could have just left, like the other solos, but you just had to make this longer than it should have been…”

She descends to her knees and unbuckles the Hunter’s pants.

“N-no, stop!” He attempts to push her away, but she catches his hands and pushes them back.

“O-oh no…please don’t,” he mutters.

There’s a wicked giggle. “Oh, I just love it when arrogance get reduced to _this._ ” She rubs the Hunter’s crotch area, her tongue licking the covered bulge, wetting the clothing. There’s a moan from the one that is pinned. “Enjoying this, I take it?”

He's hoping that this would end soon. His pants are shimmied down to his ankles and the lump in his compression underwear is taken into the Warlock’s mouth, her moan muffled.

“F-fuck…stop…” the Hunter stammers out, trying to move his arms again but they are restricted by a female Exo, who mouths ‘just enjoy it’ to him. “You’re-you’re seriously going to watch this-ah…”

He attempts to struggle against her grip.

The underwear is quickly discarded, and his member excitedly snaps straight. The Warlock locks eyes with him, and smirks before returning her attention to his erect cock. One hand is lightly wrapped around and slowly glides up and down his length.

“Agh!” The Hunter cries out, embarrassed.

“What, is this your first time with a woman?”

His answer is silence. The Warlock has a devious smile on her face.

“And to think that someone with your tenacity can’t find a girlfriend…” There are a few laughs from behind her. “Oh, I’ll enjoy being your first…”

Her lips find his tip and his lower groin bursts with an intense, and pleasurable feeling. One hand clenches to a fist and his eyes slams shut. His head snaps upwards and he takes a sharp intake of air as his member is taken into her mouth. His labored breathing is in response to quite possibly the best feeling the Hunter has ever experienced in his relatively short life.

Fuck, why is he enjoying this?

His length gradually disappears as it enters the Warlock’s throat, and she gags once reaching the base. She pulls back out with a gasp.

“You liked that?” She grins as saliva slips out of her lips, and she moans as her tongue laps up the pre-cum leaking out of his dick. She bobs back down onto his crotch, and moans with him inside her throat, sending a vibrations to his core. She pulls back up and is panting. Her hand takes grip of his base and the other roughly tugs on his erection, eliciting a groan from the Hunter.

The Warlock giggles as she lets go of his penis, standing up face-level with the Hunter. Her armor disappears from her body, leaving only a compression suit that highlights her curves very well. "You see, maybe losing isn't so bad...now..."

“Touch me, I'm all yours.” She forcefully grabs his hand and forces it to her bare rear.

Not thinking, he squeezes it. “That’s it…keep going.”

The Hunter gulps as he nervously explores her body with his hands, feeling every curve and inch of skin she has. He yelps as a hand reaches around his ass and a finger starts prodding his ever-tightening entrance.

“Please-agh!” He’s interrupted as the finger goes through. “Fuck! Ow-“

“Oh, don’t be such a baby!” She sneers, giggling afterwards. She brings her mouth close to his ear. “You’ll be loving this by the time I’m done with you…” She then lightly nibbles on his earlobe.

The Hunter arcs his back then bites the Warlock’s shoulder as she starts moving her index finger in and out.

“Ooh, a rough one, are you know?” She is definitely misinterpreting the situation. Her free hand makes it to his crotch and she quickly tugs on his erection, earning a low moan.

Her body moves and she’s now grinding against him, a heavy breath warming the Hunter’s neck.

He shouldn’t be enjoying, this isn’t right. He was always under the impression that his first time would be gentle and sweet, with a lover that caressed him in all the right ways. He never thought that moment would be so viciously taken by the likes of her, and in a Crucible match too. He silently hoped that Shaxx would call the match soon, but the few minutes that are left in the game definitely feel a lot slower than they should be.

The Warlock’s bodysuit disappears in a flash of light, revealing her beauty underneath.

That’s another thing: She has an absolutely stunning body. How can anyone resist someone like her?

She pushes his back to the ground, her hands tightening on his wrists. The Hunter feels helpless as his mind gets cloudier with every breath he takes.

Her plump rear pushes on his dick, getting another pitiful moan. There is a grin on her face as she stares at him with crazed eyes, they look excited, as if there's an unkempt fire burning behind her pupils. In a quick second, she guides him into her nether area.

 _By the Traveler this is actually happening,_ the Hunter thinks. He gasps as she settles in and her hands instantly go for his throat. The fighter in him attempts to repel the assault but she’s quicker, and manages to bat him away in time.

The Warlock’s weight shifts forward, and she starts squeezing on his neck. The Hunter’s breaths become heavier, ragged. He sees black spots in his vision as he starts struggling to take in air. He barely notices that she began bouncing on him, his mind more preoccupied with the more pressing matter. She lets go just in time for him to catch a breath.

His back arcs and his eyes see a bit of white as he takes in the sensory overload that is currently coming from the bottom half of his body. There is a giggle from atop him.

“That’s right…just relax, I’ll take good care of you-ah!” The Warlock moans and she leans onto the Hunter. “Ah! Keep…going!” He doesn’t even realize that he began thrusting into her.

He keeps a steady rhythm as his hips seem to move on their own, determined to please the woman riding him. “You wanted this all along, didn’t you?” She puts her hands on his chest and smashes her lips against his, and assaulting the inside of his mouth with her tongue. She pulls away and gazes into him, her fingers dragging down his chest. "You probably fell in love as soon as you saw me, right?" She says, in between moans.

There’s a whistle of encouragement from one of the Warlock’s teammates.

The Hunter feels himself tightening and he pulls his face away. “I’m gonna-“

“Inside!” She growls at him and her nails start digging into his skin. “AH!” There is a tremor between the two as they lock together, their bodies at a standstill for a split second.

The Warlock sighs in relief as she pulls upwards, out of the Hunter’s rapidly fading erection. She quickly steps off of him and a white fluid slowly flows down her thighs. A finger scoops up the liquid and she puts it in her mouth, winking.

She walks to her fireteam, and her armor materializes on her. “I’ll see you around little Hunter,” she says, and the four of them disappear.

The Hunter is left in a semi-catatonic state as his mind struggles to process what the fuck just happened. Upon gathering his thoughts, he shakily stands up and shamefully dons his armor.

His Ghost materializes.

“Please get me the fuck out of here.” The Construct nods and he is suddenly back in the enclosed comfort of his ship where he can cry to his heart’s content.

There is a message from the Warlock.

_< 3 Don’t think I’m done with you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warlock uses a serum to torture the Hunter even more, but it backfires on her.

The Hunter sits curled up in his ship, trying to rationalize what happened in that Crucible match a few days ago. I tall devolves to sweet nothings, though, as he cannot manage to string a single coherent thought together without breaking down. He silently prays to the Traveler that it was a one-time thing and that the Warlock was just pent up or something absurd like that.

He shakily sighs and wipes the tears from his cheeks while his Ghost stares at him apologetically, with its single, sad, blue eye.

“Take me to the Tower, please,” he chokes out, his voice wavering. He can feel the rush of tears coming again, and does his best to combat it.

The construct nods and the ship pulls itself into a warp jump. He breaks down mid-jump.

His transports enters Earth’s orbit a few seconds later. It banks downwards and the Hunter is given a few moments in the atmosphere to clean himself up. Then he is teleported into the Tower courtyard.

Everything is silent as he jumps in. There are stares from the multitude of Guardians and workers that are present. His ears can barely pick up deathly whispers amongst them as he makes his way to Shaxx, to redeem his Crucible tokens and hopefully get a good roll on a Redrix's Broadsword. He had been hoping for one with the Arrowhead Brake barrel and Ricochet Rounds magazine.

He walks up to the Crucible handler, who looks at him with a semi-sorry gaze that is apparent behind the mask. There is silence between the two as an exchange of tokens for a legendary Engram takes place.

“I heard what happened,” Shaxx solemnly says. “I nullified that match for you, and I will have a... _talk,_ with those involved. Come back to the Crucible whenever you feel ready.”

The Hunter can barely hold back tears behind his helmet as he inspects the ideal version of the Redrix's Broadsword that appears in his inventory.

“O-okay, t-thanks,” he says, his voice breaking. He sprints in the other direction with his hands in his face towards an ignored part of the Tower, behind a few boxes in the path to Amanda Holliday's workstation.

He stays there and cries, before being interrupted by his Ghost.

“ ** _There’s a package waiting for you._** ” His gut wrenches, and his mind races with possibilities of who could have sent that. He apprehensively makes his way to the Postmaster, trying to make himself as tiny as possible.

The Postmaster Kadi 55-30 hands him a small cardboard box, and he opens it on the spot.

A Not Forgotten hand cannon sporting a Midnight Smith shader. A bright pink sticky note is stuck to the grip.

 _That was fun, meet me at The Spider’s Palace. Don’t even think about dodging or playing any tricks, little Hunter!_ In a corner there’s a crude drawing of a heart made out of red marker.

The Spider’s Palace.

“Shit,” he whispers to himself.

He’s late for work.

He quickly equips the new Not Forgotten and changes his armor to a Scatterhorn set, and teleports to his ship soon after.

It sets an automatic course to the Tangled Shore. There’s a burst of color as it jumps between planets and he is pulled into view of the massive casino owned by the intricate Fallen baron known as The Spider.

There are some cheers from the patrons inside as his vehicle docks and he hops out from the cockpit.

Magnificent silk banners and teacup shaped platforms hanging by reinforced rope, with dangling bundles of Spider’s caches surrounding them. Tables and seats are peppered all over the place, varying in size and amount, like the patrons of this shady little corner of the system.

Disgraced Cabal, Fallen without houses, outlaws, dishonored Awoken Corsairs and rogue Guardians are the main customers and they all gather together to play various games that always involve some form of Glimmer to be lost or gained. A few people are already waiting at the empty bar stand, staring at the bottles of liquor on the shelves.

The Hunter feels safe here, as there is an unspoken comradery between everyone, despite them saying and looking the exact opposite. He hops over the bar stand and loudly whistles, indicating that alcohol will be served for the rest of the night.

Hopefully that Warlock doesn’t show up, but the Hunter doubts that she would recognize him behind his very scrappy armor.

A Fallen Vandal is the first one to approach him. It speaks in Eliksni, asking for a shot of ‘Eliksni Wash’, a rather low-end selection in the catalog.

The Hunter catches a shot glass materialized to him and throws the plastic bottle in the air, watching it spin for a moment, and he grabs it by the neck and pours the liquor down in a steady stream, grinning under his mask. There is a laugh from his customer, who is clearly enjoying themselves. It slides him a few cubes of Glimmer plus some extra as a tip. He sends the Fallen off with a finger salute and attends to the next patron.

This time, it is an Awoken: A dishonored Corsair, as she wears the tattered and faded uniform of her species' army. Her shattered visor gleams under the various sources of light all around. She regards him with a nod. “The usual.”

'The usual' is a bottle of ‘Dreaming City Wishes’, a respectable, and fairly pricey option. The dark-brown bottle of alcohol materializes on the wooden bar stand, and an exchange is made.

“I like the hand cannon,” the Corsair mentions, looking down to the side of the Hunter’s waist, where his Not Forgotten sits. “How much are you asking for it?”

She leans closer and a shining pouch of the light-blue currency appears, landing with a light thump.

“It’s not for sale,” the Hunter says, and rolls his eyes as another pouch materializes. He shakes his head. “My offer still stands.”

The Corsair grumbles to herself, and the Glimmer disappears. “Suit yourself.” She shrugs and takes her drink. On the way back to her table, her finger is pressed onto her ear, and she says something, but from that distance it's unintelligible. 

Working here is an interesting situation, cause he is allowed to shoot anyone that is a threat or _looks_ like a threat to him. It's a bit odd being judge, jury and executioner, but his instincts have served him well here.

His eyes narrow as he spots a Cabal Legionary; Sand Eater, possibly Dust Giant, readying itself to slam its two massive fists into a table. Under that weight it would no doubt break in two, and Spider is never happy about replacing furniture.

The Hunter draws his hand cannon and shoots it in the head with pinpoint accuracy. A white gas leaks from the Legionary's helmet as it falls over, dead. He holsters the weapon and gets back to doing his job, while the patrons don't bat an eye.

His shift continues without a hitch, for the most part.

. . .

There is a message from the dreaded Warlock.

 _I hope you’re here already!_ His eyes set on four newcomers: Guardians, who are rare enough in this part of the Tangled Shore. Among them is the Warlock, who has her Astrocyte Verse on and is conversing with the Exo to her left. She scans the area, presumably in search for him.

The Hunter holds his breath as he avoids making eye-contact and focuses on cleaning the bar stand with a semi-wet towel. He hears the loudening clacks of multiple boots approaching him. He looks up and a Titan is looking down on him, in the literal sense. They are extremely tall and seem to stand a foot higher than everyone else in the casiono.

“Two bottles of Reefway Slosh and two of Vanguard Valor.” The Titan’s voice is gravelly and throaty, like the Cabal. The Hunter checks if his Not Forgotten is tucked away under his cloak while he crouches under the bar stand, searching for the drinks that were just ordered.

“Aren’t you being, _you­ know,_ a bit crazy about this guy?” A woman asks from in front of the stand.

“He’s totally into it, you saw how he moved when I pinned him?” The Warlock’s non-chalant voice makes a cold sweat run down his neck. “He’ll show up, don’t worry.”

The Hunter holds the four bottles with his two hands as he brings them up and one-by-one, places them on the countertop.

“Is there an empty table that can seat for five?” The Titan asks as he drops a handful of Glimmer. The Hunter points towards the general direction of a darker corner in the casino. “Thanks.”

He watches the four leave as he changes his primary ammo weapon to his new Redrix's Broadsword, and switches out the Not Forgotten for a Mindbender’s Ambition shotgun.

A fight breaks out somewhere at a Poker table. A Fallen Captain is mad that he lost or something and snaps the furniture in half with a single smash. The guards escort it out with little resistance.

There’s another message from the Warlock.

_Don’t test me, dearie._

He notices that she’s watching him from a distance, having not even touched her drink. In fact, she hasn't even taken off her helmet.

The Hunter panics inside.

 _Shit, shit, does she think something’s up?_ he thinks, averting her gaze as she stands up in the edge of his peripheral vision, her intentions pretty clearly set on him.

There’s stress applied to the bar stand as the Warlock leans over it. There is the sound of a helmet being popped off.

He looks to her, and shifts uncomfortably. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and lets out a relaxed sigh, before focusing her attention to him.

“Are you a Guardian?” She asks, looking at the shotgun on his back. He silently nods as a reply. “You have some decent perks on that thing?”

He shrugs, and unslings the weapon, offering it to her so she can see it. She inspects the weapon, turning it around as her eyes skillfully scanned every edge of the rifle. “Quickdraw and Snapshot? Not bad, you take this to Crucible with you often?”

The Hunter shakes his head, she tilts her head and looks at him. Their eyes lock for a brief moment.

“Have you been to the Crucible recently?” She asks. The Hunter feels his head heating up, and he shakes his head again.

“Huh...okay, then.” The Warlock has a dissatisfied look on her face as she hands the Mindbender's Ambition back.

Another patron calls for the Hunter, giving him instant relief as that means he gets to be away from that wicked woman. He can feel her never-ending stare on him.

A Fallen Splicer Captain orders an entire container of ‘Exo-3 Coolant’. Orders such as these aren't carried on site, which means he has to go in the back room, that has a clearly indicated teleporter leading to it.

That means she can just follow him, and he would be isolated from everyone, in the dark, where he can't see her.

“I’ll check in the back,” the Hunter rasps out as his throat dries. He gulps and makes his way to the teleporter that leads to the storage area.

There’s a whoosh as he lands inside the dimly-lit room lined with metal kegs of different types of drinks.

There is another from behind. The Hunter's face pales and a shiver runs down his spine.

“Did you seriously think I would fall for that? Tsk, tsk,” the Warlock says from behind him. “Crazy how you Hunters can come up with the craziest tricks and yet fall for the simplest.”

She had a tracker in the Not Forgotten, didn’t she?

The Hunter turns around and stares at the Warlock, who’s twirling a small, beeping Braytech tracker in her fingers. She has a cute little grin on her face as her eyes hungrily stare him down. A Black Talon materializes on her back.

“You ready?” She asks, tossing away the tracker and drawing her sword. “Play fair.”

The Hunter decides to oblige and readies a Just in Case. Despite the massive appearance of the black blade it's light and easily maneuverable, the grip being a textured rubber that feels just perfect in his hands.

“En garde,” he mutters as he takes a cautious step forward, pulling the side of his sword perpendicular to his face and tilting it forward.

The Warlock makes the first move as she lashes out and twirls. A purple projectile comes from her blade.

The Hunter sidesteps the packet of energy and charges forward. Their swords clash multiple times.

“You’re not half-bad with a sword,” the Warlock says off-handedly as she swings at his shoulder, the attack being rapidly parried, and she is stunned by the defense. The Hunter presses into her, slashing downwards as he manages a cut on her robes.

“Ooh, good move!” She giggles, and her foot sweeps his ankles. He hops to evade then barrels into her, knocking her sword away and tackling her to the ground. She lands with a light yelp and dust kicks up all around them. “Now this is intimate.”

The Hunter’s cheeks redden underneath his helmet.

“ ** _Guardian, watch out!_** ” His Ghost attempts to warn as a small needle is shoved into his exposed neck.

He feels himself getting dizzy.

“ _ **Guardian!** "_ The last thing he feels is a draft cool air blowing over his face.

The last thing he hears is a wicked giggle.

The world fades to black.

. . .

The Hunter groans as he slowly wakes up. His vision is foggy and he can only see general shapes but it clears up in a few seconds. His back is laying on a comfortable and plushy bed, with his hands bound to the top frame and his armor nearly discarded, save for his compression suit.  The Warlock is straddling his crotch and grinding her ass up and down on the bulge between his legs.

“What did you-“ He attempts to speak but she covers his mouth with her palm. She holds an innocent smile and tilts her head to the side.

“Shh…shh, just succumb to it,” she coos, lowly moaning under closed lips after.

 _Succumb_ _to what?_   the Hunter thinks. He gets a closer look at the Warlock, who is now smiling deviously.

He has to admit, she is quite…desirable.

 _What am I thinking?_ he asks himself, why is he feeling so attracted to her now? What did she do to him?

His brain can’t form a single coherent thought over the urge that is overcoming him.

The Warlock looks absolutely stunning, god how he just wants to pin her down and fuck her until she's his mindless slut.

The two lock eyes, and the Hunter can resist no longer. He attempts to struggle against his restraints to no avail.

He needs this, he's figuratively dying for it.

The Hunter snarls as he tries to free himself once more. “Let me go!” he says, through gritted teeth while hungrily staring the Warlock down.

She smiles and slides down, her knees hitting the wooden floor. She giggles as she positions her face behind his crotch. She licks the throbbing bulge in his compression suit before biting into the area of clothing and tearing it off, spitting the fabric to the side.

His member breaks free, standing tall. One of her hands wraps around it and gently tugs, earning a groan from the Hunter. He throws his head back and struggles again. He tries to move his legs, only to also find them bound.

Oh, how he would love to remove that coy smirk from her face.

Now what to do about these chains?

The Hunter moans as his erection is taken into her cheek. She bobs up and down slowly, making quiet moans that sends pleasure up his spine. He struggles against his bindings once more.

His mind is clouded as the only thought that he can come up with is absolutely _dominating_ this woman, leave her a mess and claim her as his.

He, as kindly as he can, asks his Ghost to do something about his shackles. Without a word, they're unlocked, clinking as they hit the floor. The Warlock hasn’t noticed. Good.

The Hunter pushes himself up and grabs the back of her head, still half-way down his shaft. He pulls her out and smacks her with his erection.

The Warlock has a surprised look, she probably wasn’t expecting him to break free. 

He grins and guides his cock towards her mouth. Once the tip is at her lips, he grabs a fistful of her hair and proceeds to thrust into her wet orifice, going straight to the back of her throat. She gags and tries to push him off, but he keeps her still. Drool runs dribbles the Warlock’s chin.

The Hunter groans when he pulls out, giving her a momentary second to breathe before thrusting back in. He uses his hands to keep her from moving too much. Her eyes look up towards him, and she tries to scream with his cock in her mouth, which only makes him want to continue.

He continues to fuck her face, only stopping when he starts feeling her going limp. She gasps, and sputters for air, tears running down her cheeks. Strings of saliva connect her and his length as she looks at him with lovestruck eyes, her breaths ragged and her hair a disaster. She drags her tongue up and down his shaft and moans. The base of her hair is gripped once more and his cock is forced into her.

There is a _glug_ every time he forces it in, and it drives the Hunter crazy.

This is going perfectly.

The Hunter hefts her up to face-level and smashes his lips into hers, assaulting her mouth with his tongue. He turns her around so her back is facing the bed. She moans in pleasure and they pull away for a moment to breathe, before going back into it.

Their tongues intertwine, and the Hunter uses his hands to rub her vagina through her panties. She is completely soaking wet. Her crotch grounds down onto his; She's accepting, perfect.

“Pl-Please…” the Warlock begs as she is shoved onto the bed. The Hunter quickly tears her clothing and wraps his lips around her breast, suckling on it. She moans and has her hand on the back of his head, gently coaxing him to continue. “That’s it-oh…yes…”

Her low and soft voice only drives him even crazier. The thought of transforming that into screams and begs makes him shiver in anticipation.

The Hunter’s free hand snakes its way under her panties, into nether regions and slowly rubs on it, earning a loud moan. His fingers split her entrance wide open and he presses two inside, roughly shoving them in and out as he moves his head to the Warlock’s neck, kissing it and biting lightly. He moves face-level with her and looks into her with wanting eyes.

She reciprocates and gasps as his fingers seem to have hit a good spot. “Like that…yes…” she says, barely above a whisper as her moans grow higher in pitch, and increasing in volume.

“Fun time’s over,” the Hunter growls as he stands back up and presses the tip of his dick to her entrance. She looks like she's begging for it now; Her eyes repeatedly dart from his penis to his face. He waits for her to ask.

“Please, fuck me like-“ she doesn’t need to say anything else as he rams into her with as much force his hips can muster. She screams and moves a hand to the same area, vigorously rubbing at her clitoris.

The Hunter snarls and starts to fuck her as harshly as he can. His movements are a blur as every thrust seem to send her closer to the edge. He turns her over onto her stomach and she presses her face into the bedsheets.

“You’re gonna be my personal slut, will you?” The Hunter says as he readies his hand. The Warlock doesn’t respond.

“Answer me!” he slaps her ass, and she yelps in response.

“Yes! Yes! I am!” The Warlock’s answer is music to his ears: It means she's surrendering herself to him. “Treat me like a worthless fucktoy!” she mewls out, burying her face into a pillow.

The Hunter grins and turns her around once more, his hands holding her still at the hips. Her eyes are glassy and her mouth is agape, taking in short quantities of air, she looks absolutely wrecked. He slows his thrusting down a bit, and wraps his hands around her throat. At first he doesn't put much pressure into it, but starts choking her eagerly soon after.

“I’m just-ah-returning the favor!” the Hunter snarls. The Warlock stammers and gasps as she scrambles to breathe. Drool is running down her mouth and onto her chest. He continues the movement of his hips. As soon as he seeing her start to drift away unconscious, he lets go, giving her room to take in air.

He leans into her and continues eagerly fucking her. A minute or so later he feels his crotch area tightening. He’s going to cum, real soon.

His last few thrusts go as far as they can, and he shoots his load into her. The Warlock’s eyes roll backwards and her legs violently twitch. He moans in pleasure as he feels her tightening around his cock, keeping him there for a second before he slips out.

The Hunter gives a few more tugs on his softening erection and watches as his semen leaks out from her cunt. He smiles in satisfaction at his work, then climbs into the bed and wraps her in a bear hug.

There won't be any cleanup tonight. Besides, he prefers her sweaty and dirty.

/

_A few hours later…_

The Warlock sighs as she feels hot at her core. Her thoughts are scrambled and she can barely process anything in her mind. She didn’t expect the serum to work _that_   well.

She feels a friction in between her thighs. The Hunter is on top of her, thrusting his cock between them, grunts accompanying every thrust. He looks at her, now noticing that she is awake and her hands intertwine with his.

She softly moans as he pulls his dick back and thrusts into her pussy. There is a moment of clairvoyance for her.

She likes this, being used like a whore. She yelps as he releases into her vagina, again, and the cum leak out from her, plopping onto the bedsheets.

The Hunter’s eyes lock with hers, and he awkwardly waves.

“Hey,” he whispers.

“Hey, you too.” The Warlock smirks as she wraps her arms around her new friend, easily able to connect her forearms as he's just a wee-bit smaller than her. “You have tons of stamina.” She pulls him close.

“Mmh,” the Hunter says as he snuggles into her, accepting her embrace. “You’re mine, forever,” he mumbles.

The two hold each other close, in a tight cuddle.

/

The Hunter wakes up with a splitting headache, and a numb lower body. He mumbles various indecipherable questions to himself as his eyes open and his vision clears up. He notices a female Exo leaning against the wall next to him, her arms crossed.

“You’re awake, finally,” the Exo says as she makes eye contact with him. “What you did to her, yesterday…wow.”

“What did I do?” The Hunter asks. "And to who?"

“You don’t remember?” She looks surprised.

“No?”

The Exo chuckles. “Yeah, I guess whatever she injected does that to you.” She wraps a finger around her chin. “Let’s just say you fucked her into the void that she draws her bombs from.”

“I did _what to someone?_ ” The Hunter looks shocked. She waves him off. "Are you talking about that Warlock? Why would I do that?"

"That's besides the point, anyways, I just wanted to thank you for letting her…erm, fuck you at the Crucible.” The Exo tilts her head.

“You thought I let her?” The Hunter asks, somewhat surprised.

She looks a bit surprised. “You didn’t?”

He is too embarrassed to answer. The Exo giggles.

“Anyways, she’s been having insecurity issues for a while now, and now that she found you…well, I saw her genuinely smile for the first time since...the awakening of the Traveler?”

The Hunter is conflicted. He doesn’t know what to take of this information.

“You played hard to get, and she got you.” The Exo chuckles once more. “But damn…what you did to her last night…that was actually…oh I shouldn’t say it.” Her eyes grow a bit pink.

The Hunter avoids her gaze as she stares at him for a bit longer than he feels comfortable with.

“I’ll…see you around.” The Exo says as she awkwardly shuffles out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The serum has some side-effects, particularly on a female Fallen Captain, who falls for our dear Hunter.

The Hunter looks at his assignment for this week.

“Posted in the EDZ, alone?” He jumps at the sudden voice of the Warlock, who is turning a corner and looking at him predatorily. “Are you sure you should be alone, when _I_ exist?” She sports sly smirk on her face, and sticks her tongue out at him.

The Hunter’s cheeks redden underneath his helmet. The Exo is close behind her, and stands to her left.

“Come on, don’t torment him…anymore,” she says, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

She nods towards the Hunter. “Good luck out there,” she clicks her inner cheek, or at least the sound closest to it.

“Thanks,” he replies, readjusting his helmet and venting some of the hot air inside. The Exo starts sniffing.

“Do you smell that?” she asks, tilting her head and looking inquisitively at the Hunter, who furrows his brows in response.

“Smell what?” he asks.

“It’s coming from you,” the Warlock chimes in. “You smell…sweet. Like a sweet cake, can't say I don't like it.”

“Huh, do I?” The Hunter sniffs his cloak, and recoiling backwards as he takes in the musky smell, that definitely is not sweet. “I should probably bring this stuff to the laundry sometime.”

His Ghost materializes. “We can do that quickly before we depart.” He shrugs, then nods towards it.

“Good idea,” he turns around and gives one last wave to the Exo and the Warlock. “I’ll see you two around.”

The Warlock grins, and the Exo rolls her eyes.

Once the Hunter is gone, they both face each other.

“What did you inject into him?” the Exo inquires, crossing her arms and emphasizing her stance on one leg.

“Oh, it’s just something I bought from the Spider,” the Warlock says non chalantly, dismissively waving her hand. “My Ghost removed anything that could potentially be dangerous to humans.”

The Exo brings out a small vial, about the size of her index finger. “Is it this, by any chance?”

The Warlock pales upon seeing it.

“Fallen hormonal substance,” the Exo reads. “You sure this doesn’t have any side-effects? Like, he won't be getting raped by a bunch of Fallen, or something?” 

The Warlock shakes her head. “There shouldn’t be, at least.”

“You think we should warn him about it? He’s about to jump into the EDZ.”

“He’ll be fine.”

The two turn in opposite directions and go their separate ways.

/

The Hunter lands in the European Dead Zone, at the Trostland departure point. He was assigned to patrol here and the Outskirts for potential Fallen activity, and suppress it before anything gets out of hand. He has a few bounties on him and a Hammerhead frame from Ada-1, so that should keep him occupied for the few days he’s here before being relieved.

 _I could go for some relieving, heh._ He thinks, as he recalls the events of two weeks prior.

“ ** _You’re totally into that Exo,_** ” gis Ghost remarks, he shrugs in response, a coy smirk on his face. “ ** _I knew it._** ”

“ ** _What? Robots can be hot, you know?_** ” He pauses, and giggles. “ ** _I saw you try and hit on that sweeper bot earlier today._** ”

“ ** _Did not!_** ” the Ghost replies hurriedly. “ ** _You’re such a bad liar, you know that?_** ”

“ ** _Oh, shush, you. Let’s get these sectors cleared,_** ” the Hunter summons his sparrow and drives into the church where Devrim Kay resides with his No Land Beyond. He waves to the sniper, who turns around and acknowledges him with a quick nod.

“ ** _Have he ever shot that thing?_** ” he idly wonders, his Ghost makes an audible representation of a shoulder shrug. “ ** _We’ll have to figure that out sooner or later._** ”

The Hunter casts the thought aside as he walks down the staircase that leads to the Atrium Lost Sector. The Fallen keep on re-infesting it no matter how many times it gets cleared, it's become a bit of a game between Guardians to see how fast they can do it by now. The persistence in the Eliksni are something else, though. Some have said that they rolled right back in as soon as a Guardian left.

The rundown hallway is dimly lit and no Fallen are to be seen. An eerie silence and footsteps colliding with puddles accompany the Hunter in his semi-lonely adventure. He can feel his Ghost, but it's staying invisible and doesn't like to chat much during serious business.

There is a pitter-patter as a Fallen screeches from a few rooms away.

The Hunter’s Blast Furnace sets its sight on a Dreg who quickly retreats upon being seen.

“Odd…” he mutters as he gives chase, his pace accelerating to a light jog. He turns a corner and sees nothing of note, except for a few crates and a window at the far back of the room. At the glass window is a Fallen Captain, who is staring intently at the Hunter. There also seems to be a low clicking sound coming from that room.

He turns left, and hops down where a stairway used to be, before pressing forward and entering an area with what looks to be power transformers laid haphazardly. Water gathers at his feet as the puddles gradually grow in size, eventually culminating in a hallway inundated up to his ankles. He continues on and turns right to find an in-grown part of the complex, with a rusted staircase to the left that leads to an elevated floor that could easily be jumped onto.

The Fallen Captain stands there with its two blades drawn. Its stare is unwavering as it slowly backs away, dropping something behind before scaling the greenery on the wall and escaping through a hole in the ceiling. The Hunter isn’t sure if that hole was there before, and wonders where it can lead.

The Hunter watches it disappear and picks up what was dropped. He looks towards the cache and it automatically opens. A few blue engrams drop out, which he immediately dismantles into gunsmith materials and a small amount of glimmer.

“That Captain acted a bit odd,” the Hunter remarks.

“ ** _Yeah, I’ve never seen one retreat like that, they're usually too prideful for that,_** ” his Ghost replies.

The Hunter shrugs and leaves the Atrium.

With the sector marked as clear, for now at least, he moves towards the back of the church, where a couple of Fallen Dregs are roaming about, doing nothing useful. A few bursts from his Blast Furnace takes out two, leaving around five or six alive. They all turn to him, before screeching something to each other, and then running away into the Salt Mines.

“Guardian, my scouts have noticed increased Fallen activity in the Salt Mines, you up to check it out?” Devrim Kay’s voice surprises the Hunter, but he recomposes himself before replying.

“Yeah, I’ll see what’s going on.” He has a bad feeling about this but casts it aside as he presses forward to chase the Fallen.

He encounters a Marauder who charges him with its spear, yelling something in Eliksni. It attempts a jab at him with its small, Arc energy weapon, but misses due to a side-step from the Hunter. He pushes the Fallen in the shoulder and down to the ground. He kicks its head in, and a mixture of Ether and blood violently sprays out from the new cavity.

“Just a single one?” the Hunter ponders out loud as he continues forward.

/

Lycosa watches with unabated attention as the Light-bearer makes its way through her territory. Her upper arms hang on pipes that feel like they're ready to collapse at any moment while her lower pair stay close to her twin blades.

 _Why does it have the same scent as an Eliksni looking to mate?  s_ he thinks. Her small crew wouldn’t be happy if she pursued it, but the temptation stays with her.

Her intake of Ether is deliberately slow as she diligently tracks the Light-bearer. That fool Marauder definitely died fighting it; she should have forced him to stay put. What a shame, she didn't even get to know his name. A slight pang of guilt overcomes her as she crawls alongside the high ceiling of this rusted down and degrading human complex.

The Light-bearer doesn’t seem to be aware of her position, which is good, it would mean certain death for her if it did. She turns off her mask's filters and takes another smell of its scent, indulging in its pure sweetness. She shuts her eyes in pleasure and readies herself to enact her deepest fantasies.

Lycosa snaps out of her trance.

This isn’t right, it’s a Light-bearer! It’s supposed to be her mortal enemy!

That also begs the question: Why does it have the same scent as an Eliksni in heat? The intensity of its smell of it indicates that this one is strong, and the seed she would bear if it claimed her would lead to mighty offspring, possibly powerful enough to reunite the fractured Houses. She shivers in desire at the possibility.

She hears the Light-bearer say something in its indecipherable language as it shrugs its shoulders and turns around, heading towards the entrance of the Salt Mines. It takes out its personal floating shattered cube and talks to it on the way out.

Her decision has to be now: Let it go, or pin it down? Lycosa’s mind races with options and she takes another inhalation of its odor.

 _So…sweet…_ Her mind is clouded, she cannot think properly, a primal instinct is taking her over.

Her crew be damned, this would be her mate and if they weren’t happy, they could very well leave, see how they would fare alone with bloodthirsty and sadistic Light-bearers roaming by the hundreds.

This one...will be hers. She'll service it until it's satisfied and enjoy every single second.

She lets go of the pipes and lands atop the Light-bearer's chest, seemingly crushing its upper half as she seems to be quite heavier than it. It wheezes and starts struggling underneath her body.

It yells and attempts to grab its weapon but Lycosa quickly kicks it away from its reach. “What are you-“ She covers where the sound of its voice is coming from with one claw.

Her breath is audible as a mix of saliva and Ether drips down from under her mask to the Light-bearer’s. She sees it squirm, and her core warms itself.

She has to restrain it before it can call any allies, and quick.

Her lower set of claws wrap around its neck and start squeezing. She has to be careful though, or else she would crush its only avenue of breathing. Its arms flail, attempting to get her to release, but she holds strong and watches in satisfaction as it gasps and its breathing becomes scarcer. Soon after it goes limp, and its head slumps back, making one last wheeze before falling unconscious.

Lycosa makes a low clicking sound as she hoists the Light-bearer over her shoulder and goes deeper into her little base of operations, making sure to grab its weapon with her.

This one is perfect, its scent is absolutely intoxicating.

/

“ ** _Guardian!_** "  The Hunter’s eyes slowly open. “ ** _Guardian, wake up!_** ”

“What the…” he mutters as his vision sets upon a very dimly lit room, a singular light bulb the only source of light. “What happened? God, my neck…” he whispers to himself as he rubs the back of his neck, wincing when his fingers press on a knot, then exhaling as he slowly rubs it away.

 “ ** _Look, you have to play along to what this Fallen Captain wants, I can’t revive you here and I can’t get a signal to the Vanguard,_** ” his Ghost says, its tone grave.

There’s a low pitter-patter from somewhere in front of him. The Hunter checks for a weapon, only to find nothing at his waist, nor his back. He checks his boot for his hidden knife.

The blade is small, but it should suffice in killing if he places his stabs well enough.

There’s a low clicking sound from his left. His head snaps to that direction and he raises his weapon, waiting for whatever is in here to attack. He holds his breath and slowly backs away. Once his back feels a wall, he rolls to the right, and manages to catch a glimpse of his enemy. It knocks the dangling light bulb as it passes, and for a brief moment, the mask of a Fallen Captain reveals itself.

The bulb swings and shines on a table with a shotgun on it. A model the Hunter doesn’t recognize, but he isn’t going to complain when something nearly double his size is prowling around, most likely playing with its target. He waits until it’s turned away from the table and leaps to the weapon.

It’s a Lord of Wolves. He wonders how this thing managed to find its way here, but he isn’t about to complain. There is a small fire at the end of the shotgun’s barrel which means there should be some ammo left, although how much he doesn't know.

The Fallen Captain’s steps are a bit louder now as it knocks the light bulb once more, and suddenly, more lights come on. At least he can clearly see his target now.

The Hunter presses down on the trigger as hard as his finger can muster, only to look in horror as a small spurt of fire comes out of the shotgun, and the flame at the end extinguishes shortly afterwards.

The Captain is in battle stance, with its two Arc blades drawn. It makes a low clicking noise and slowly approaches. Its breaths can be heard and a mixture of drool and a sickly-sweet smelling liquid is being thrown into the Hunter’s face.

 _Where did my helmet go?_   He idly wonders as he brings his small blade forward, ready to fight.

The Captain screeches before charging in, its blades looking real likely to kill him if he doesn’t do anything.

The Hunter dodges to the side and light jabs at the Captain's cloak that covered its backside and tearing a hole in the fabric. It says something in its language, which can be deciphered as an exclamation of mild annoyance.

It turns to him and they side-step in circles, like the orbit of two stars. They both maintain an unwavering gaze as both expect the other to make the first move.

The Hunter notices that there is a viscous liquid coming down from the Captain’s mask, pooling at its feet. It snarls and pounces onto him, its swords quickly knocking his knife away and pinning him to a wall. They seem to have lodged deep into the concrete, and would take considerable force to remove.

The Captain relaxes itself and continues making that clicking noise.

 _What does that mean?_ The Hunter thinks to himself as he watches it turn around, and say something.

" _ **It's saying that it finds you...desirable and wants to...mate,**_ " his Ghost says. " _ **Your scent confuses it.**_ "

"Sorry, what?" the Hunter confusedly asks. "It wants me to do what to it?"

" _ **It wants, no, demands you to plant your seed in her, and to raise her powerful offspring with** **her.**_ " From the tone of the Ghost's voice, it's also clearly as confused as him. " _ **She says her name is Lycosa.**_ "

It unclasps its cloak, revealing a slim, curvy figure underneath. Its bosom is massive and forms a nice hourglass figure with the thinner hips. Its bottom claws reach around and loosens a few pieces of armor, revealing its bare behind. The Captain turns around and tosses away her armor, gradually revealing her full naked body.

The first things the Hunter notices are its breasts, which are dream-worthy, to say the least. It has a toned belly and the curves...by the Traveler the curves. 

To think that the Revelry is next week, and he’s already breaking the rules now. He glances down to the lump in his pants.

The Hunter is salivating at the sight of the Captain, who throws away its last piece of armor and faces him upright, completely nude.

“So you’re a she?” He asks as she gets close, the nose of her mask pressing to his forehead. She takes a deep sniff of him and trembles for a moment, a shaky exhale coming from the perforations in her facial protection. By instinct he kisses the plating. She seems to be confused by the action, but purrs, mumbling something that can be translated to a saying of appreciation.

Her upper set of claws pat down the Hunter’s top-side, feeling him. She seems to be enjoying what she's touching, as indicated by the sounds she’s making. Her bottom set paw at his pants.

 _Why am I getting hard at this?_ the Hunter asks himself as he glances down to his erection wanting to break free from the very tight constraints of his Reverie Dawn strides. It is painfully hard too, which makes it worse for him and his ever-increasing depravity.

“This isn’t right,” he mumbles to himself as he feels his pants and undergarments getting torn from his waist, revealing his erect length.

The Captain sucks in a breath and she seems to be marveling at the sight of it. She purrs again.

“God damn…” the Hunter mumbles as he looks at the hourglass curve the Captain sports, his mouth half-open.

“I could fall asleep in those tits…” he looks dreamily at her chest. She huffs and presses herself close to him.

Her smell is absolutely enchanting, and the Hunter takes a good whiff of it as his face is shoved into the Captain’s breasts. Her upper set of claws wrap around his head while the lower set slowly rub his erection. He shakily sighs, pulls his head back and wraps his lips around her mammary, lightly sucking on it. She tenses for a moment, before relaxing.

The Captain purrs once more as two of its four claws gently encouraging him to continue. The lower set pause from their hand job and rub the Hunter’s thighs. She looks motherly, like this, and it only serves to make everything hotter, for the Hunter at least.

The Hunter releases his mouth and the Captain backs away a step, leaving him to dangle from her two blades. She turns her rear to face him and bends over, revealing her soaking wet vagina. One of her lower hands wrap around the base of his dick and she starts to guide it in, pausing as the tip gently touches her wet nether regions.

He gasps as she immediately slams in, taking his entire length in. “Oh god!” he rapidly exclaims as she begins roughly bouncing on and off.

The Captain howls in what sounds like pleasure as she continues at her breakneck speed. The Hunter is taken to cloud nine as his mind is absolutely drunk on bliss. He struggles against his bindings and manages to tear a sleeve, freeing his arm. He wraps it around one of the Eliksni’s and clasps them together as he begins gently thrusting into her.

Her breaths are audible, and her howls, which sound more like moans, are getting louder.

The Hunter pulls her body parallel with him, with a bit of effort as she is quite a bit heavier. He thrusts upwards as her weight pushes him to sit, and tears his other arm free.

The Captain goes on her knees and the Hunter thrusts into her, whilst his hands snake around and grope whatever they can.

He can feel himself tighten and all of a sudden, he pushes himself as far as he can, and releases his load into her.

His dick plops out and some semen leaks out of the Captain’s muff.

"Who knew Fallen anatomy is like ours?" the Hunter muses, then chuckles afterwards.

She stands up and turns to face him. She continues making that clicking sound as she lays down next to him and wraps her four arms around him, holding him close as they both sleep together.

. . .

The Hunter wakes up only half an hour later and feels…energetic. Full of energy that he needs to release somewhere, and the Fallen Captain just offering herself to him at his side looks to be his way out of this predicament.

He grabs his dick and gives it a few tugs, watching pre-cum leak out. He works himself to be behind the Captain, and presses the tip of his shaft into her cunt. She wakes up at the noise and makes a grunt as her head raises up to look at the Hunter. She hums and then nods.

His hands lock together with two of her claws and he thrusts himself in. Grunting, he establishes his pace, starting somewhat slowly as they both lovingly stare into each other. His breaths get ragged as he feels the need for more, _more!_

He moves his hands away and grab both of the Captain’s breasts as he increases his speed. She seems to be enjoying this as her breaths shorten and she starts lowly clicking. Not to mention that sweet mix of Ether and drool coming from her mask increased in volume. He laps it up whenever he can, indulging in its taste and clouding his mind further.

The Hunter grins as he touches her mask and they both seem to have a sudden great idea. They look at each other, and he points towards her face.

The Captain fiddles with the mouth portion of her mask and unclasps a tube of Ether, offering it to him. He stops fucking her for a moment to take it and puts the Fallen life-giver in his mouth, ingesting some. His stomach feels like it's just been kicked but its taste is overall pretty pleasant. He exhales, a mist of pinkish-white coming from his mouth. He then presses his lips against her mask and gives it another kiss, transferring the Ether back into her mouth.

She's confused by the gesture, but ingests it anyways, before shuddering. She says something in Eliksni: Something about calling one of her subordinates.

A few, painstaking minutes pass, and an unarmed Vandal drops from the ceiling, its four eyes set on the Hunter. Most of its armor is already shed, and there's a fluid leaking from between its legs. It starts clicking in the same tone as the Captain's and crawls up with its six limbs towards him, stopping when they're a few inches apart. It inspects his face closely, then progressively descends to his crotch, gasping at the sight of it.

"You're...also female?" the Hunter asks as he feels up the smaller Eliksni, kneading her small breasts through the very thin fabric covering them. She lowly hums in pleasure and lets herself be gently placed down on the dirty floor. She points at her exposed and soppy cunt with one of her four claws. "Well, if you want."

The Captain says something to the Vandal, and it nods.

The Hunter places the head of his throbbing cock at the smaller Vandal's entrance, and she's trembling. He thinks for a moment that he should go slow, cause she seems to be new to this, as demonstrated by her movements, but reason is thrown out of his mind as a primordial lust takes him over, seeing the thin and submissive Eliksni underneath him.

He rams himself into her, grunting, then moaning, at her tightness. He seems to be completely stretching her out and there is a squelching sound as their fleshes smack together in a discordant harmony of depravity and lewdness. She starts yelling in her language, her back arching as he spears her with his fuck-stick.

The Captain is calmly answering her cries, then lumbers her way behind, holding her still as she starts to squirm, to the displeasure of the Hunter. He tears the thin material over her breasts and wraps his lips around one of them.

The Vandal coos out loud as her inner walls are repeatedly forced apart. She shudders in ecstasy as it looks she just came, her cunt clenching around his cock. Her four eyes roll up in her head and her long, slivery tongue hangs out from under her mask. The Hunter isn't done just yet, however. He continues railing her at a constant rhythm, groaning every time he bottoms out in her. Her legs go limp and he sits himself down, hoisting her up so she's on top of him. He roughly bites on the nub of her breast, making her moan.

He feels himself closer to orgasm, and increases the speed and force of his thrusts. She hugs him tightly with her four arms and begs for him to plant his seed in her, in Eliksni.

He thrusts in, and groans, then cums once. Thick white ropes of sticky cum spill into the Vandal's pussy. He pulls out and watches her fall on her back to the ground, limp.

The Captain cups one of her claws around his cock-head and gently strokes his cock with another, making him spill into her palm. She then takes off her mask and drinks it, putting it back on the second after she's done. She moans in euphoria.

The Hunter exhales as he looks at his work, at the Vandal below him. It's mumbling something but she's too quiet to be heard.

The two Eliksni purr in sync and the Captain pulls him onto her stomach, caressing his body and holding him still. The Vandal settles herself beside him and they both fall sleep in a warm, three-way embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going around and editing this debauchery, so some stuff might not line up from here to the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revelry begins, and the Hunter wants an ornament. The Warlock is happy to oblige, in exchange for a fucking. The Exo also has some downright dangerous kinks.

The Exo kneels down next to a scattered pile of bullet casings, picking one shell up and inspecting it. Her eyes narrow as she looks at the model number at the bottom of the round. Her Ghost appears to her side and scans it with a flash of blue Light.

“This bullet was shot by a Blast Furnace,” the Ghost says, tilting its shell as the Exo drops the cold metal casing.

“He was definitely here at one point,” the Exo hums and stands up, looking to the corpse of a Fallen Marauder that's missing its head. “Poor guy, must have died lonely,” she sadly chuckles.

“He’s been gone for the entire night, I don’t mean to be pessimistic but…” the Ghost’s edges all curl inwards, as if in sadness.

“You think he’s gone?” the Exo sighs, then shakes her head. “Come on, we can’t give up hope yet.”

“Yeah,” the construct spins around and scans the entire area. “Hold on…I’m getting a signal.”

“You are?” The Exo perks up and looks at her little Light. “Well, where is it?”

“A tracker…it’s pretty faint, but I think I can approximate its location, head to the teleporter inside the Salt Mines,” she dematerializes her companion and moves forward, through the location that was indicated. She stops next to a Fallen contraption next to a broken elevator.

“I could program this-aha! There’s a teleporter around the tracker’s location,” the Ghost says, triumphantly.

“Well, let’s get to it!” The Exo lets her drone do its work, then steps into the teleporter. She is transmatted to a semi-dark area, that is quickly illuminated by her Ghost’s flashlight function.

Fallen critters are piled up, quite literally everywhere. They sleep on each other and look closer to a cockroach infestation gone very bad. She can’t make any noise, or risk waking all of these guys up. She doesn’t want to imagine what would happen if that were the case.

She quietly tiptoes around bodies, her Mountaintop grenade launcher held close to her chest. If she’s going down, it’ll be with a big bang, or rather multiple ones.

The Exo rolls her eyes at the innuendo. She steadily exhales and creeps her way through the Fallen, paying extra attention not to accidentally step on any of them.

 _I feel bad for these guys, having to sleep in these conditions,_ the Exo thinks as she finds herself in front of a metal door.

“Ah crap,” she whispers. If she opens the door, it would no doubt wake at least one Fallen up. She tests her luck and winces as the door screeches on the floor once it starts opening. Taking a quick glance behind her, she notices a Dreg stirring, and rapidly exits the room. “Shit that was close.”

The Exo finds herself in a narrow hallway, with rooms to the sides each having a wide window to look through. In the not-too-far distance, she can hear…

Grunts?

“What the…” The Exo hurries her pace as she approaches the noise.

“ ** _The tracker’s down the hall,_** ” her Ghost informs.

In front of her is a glass window looking into a big empty room where the Hunter and a Fallen Captain are eagerly fucking. A Vandal is splayed out on the side, a puddle's worth of cum leaking out of its vagina.

“Holy shit,” the Exo mumbles as she puts a hand on the glass, hitting it a few times. “Hey!” she cries out.

Imagery of a past event flashes through her vision. She can’t lose another Guardian like this…no matter how enjoyable it looks.

The Exo swears to herself as she looks for possible venues of entry, and notices a metal door with an electronic lock. Her Ghost materializes.

“I’ll get this open, you’ll just have to give me a few minutes,” she looks behind herself, and sees that same Dreg at the opposite side of the hallway.

Shit, has it seen her? “Fuck,” the Exo mutters as she takes cover behind a wall. The Dreg slowly makes its way down the hall, its flimsy pistol drawn.

It says something in Eliksni before being quieted by a grab at its throat by the Exo, who secures the kill by snapping its neck. She gently places the body down and tucks it away in a dark corner.

“Done, get him out of there,” the door unlocks and slides opens.

The first smell that enters her mechanical nose is…sex. The air is filled with the musky odor of intercourse and semen.

“Oh no…” the Exo mutters to herself as she waves away the air in front of her face, in an attempt to ward away the scent. “I think’s he’s too far gone.” She secretly hopes not.

She quietly sneaks up behind the Fallen Captain, who’s riding the Hunter, quite passionately at that. She grabs it by the throat and pulls it off his dick, then hurls it to a nearby wall.

“What the fuck?” the Hunter exclaims as he rapidly sits up and looks at the Exo. “Where did you come from?”

The Exo raises her Spare Rations at the Hunter. “You can shut up,” she says.

The Hunter shuts his mouth.

The Fallen Captain quickly rises to fight and tackles the Exo down. Two arms held her own down, while another two pinned her legs.The Vandal has waken up and is assisting in the restraining of her legs, eventually letting the Captain focus all her claws on her arms.

The Exo squirms and yells as she struggles underneath their surprisingly powerful grip, then a cold feeling rushes through her as the Vandal spreads her legs apart and slashes at her armor. Her weapon is knocked out of her hands, falling to the floor.

"No...no!" She says, snarling and trying to course Arc Light through her fingers. The Captain says something in Eliksni and forces her arms behind her head. "Please, don't do this!" She begs.

The Hunter stands there looking at the exposed Exo, with his erection still strong. The look he's giving her doesn't elicit any good feelings, quite the opposite actually.

She struggles and manages to loosen a grip on one hand, using it to punch the Captain in the mask.

The attack has enough Arc energy to send it flying. She kicks the Vandal, who's released her legs and stomps on its chest, incapacitating the being for a moment. She scoops her hand cannon up and fires multiple rounds into the Captain, killing it.

Once she thinks it's safe, the Exo’s lowers her weapon and her head snaps towards the Hunter, who’s shamefully hiding his erection behind his two hands.

“What is wrong with you?” she exclaims, loosely waving her hand cannon around. “Since when were you into Fallen?”

“Uh…” The Hunter looks down, averting her gaze. “I…I don’t know.”

The Exo sighs, and remembers the most probable reason for him having steamy passionate sex with a Fallen. “You got injected with a serum a few weeks back, right?”

The Hunter nods.

“That’s probably what caused it.”

“Ooh…so should I talk to her about it?” The Hunter dons some Scatterhorn armor.

“Yeah, I think you should,” the Exo puts a hand on her hip and sighs. “Look, let’s get out of here. I’m bringing you back to the Tower.”

“What? I’m fine, I was just…er, brainwashed?” the Hunter says, but she doesn’t buy it. “My legs are totally not numb, haha.” He tries to stand and immediately collapses.

“Uh huh,” the Exo crosses her arms and helps him up, wrapping one of his arms around the back of her neck while supporting him by his armpit. “I lost a Guardian this exact same way, too occupied with fucking the Fallen that she ran with their crew.”

“Really?” The Hunter gulps. “Did she make it out alive?”

“I found her Ghost dead, covered in Fallen jizz. I managed to scavenge videos and it’s…not pretty what they do to their mates after they’re initially claimed.” The Exo pauses, and hesitates for a moment. “Sex slaves, they’re turned into a sex slaves.”

“Ouch,” the Hunter says. “But that was a female I was fucking.”

“It doesn’t matter, you would’ve been used to pleasure every female Dreg, Vandal, Marauder in the entire pack.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” She slaps him across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. “Ow!”

“Yeah, it doesn’t, but that’s when you forget about yourself,” the Exo shuts her eyes and brings the Hunter to a wall so he can lean on it. “When I found her…she was taking two Dregs in the back and deepthroating a Captain easily four times her size. She managed to convince me that she was alright, but that's how I got played.”

She exhales, shakily. "She was a distraction, damn Fallen pinned me down and..."

"You don't need to talk about it, if you don't want to," the Hunter says.

"Five of them went at me...fuck," she slams her visual receptors shut and slaps her forehead. "Can't get rid of the memory of being a cum dumpster no matter how many times I reset. I managed to get out, but the girl..."

“Did you…”

“I killed her.” The Exo sucks in a breath. “You’re lucky, you know that?”

“Well, I figured that out a while ago…”

The Exo chuckles. “Let’s get out of here.”

. . .

The two stumble out of the Salt Mines, with the Hunter collapsing many times on the way; citing his mostly numb legs as the cause.

It is a miracle that they managed to even get into the outdoors.

“Welcome back to the real world,” the Exo muses. “Where having sex with Fallen is definitely not right.”

“Oh, be quiet,” the Hunter says as he supports himself on a wall and pops off his helmet.

“Are you sure it’s right of you to tell me to shut up when I just saved you from being a Fallen toy?” The Exo says, rolling her eyes. There’s a slight pink shade to her simulated pupils.

“…You have a lot of energy, don’t you?” She puts a hand on her hip and smirks.

“…You could say that,” the Hunter looks at her, one eyebrow raised.

“My friend’s still into you, you know that, right?” The Exo juggles a holographic knife in one hand, and pretends to throw it at him. “We can link up with her for the Revelry. You saw those ornaments that were leaked?”

The Hunter perks up at the mention of the upcoming loot. “Don’t even get me started!”

“You want to grind the Verdant Forest when it comes out?” The Exo steps closer to him.

“It’ll be fun...” she huskily says, making the Hunter's cheeks turn red.

“Just kidding…at least not yet,” she teases, her eyes glowing more pink. “But definitely, you should join us!”

“That does sound enjoyable, come on, join them!” The Hunter’s Ghost appears and speaks in its somewhat childish voice. “Solo-queuing for everything doesn’t do you any good!”

“Yeah, I would know,” he says, getting a giggle from the Exo in response. “Hey, you were a witness to it.”

“I’ll shamefully admit this, but seeing that turned me on more than it should have,” she says, locking her mouth shut afterwards.

“Oh, don’t you even start,” he raises a finger at her. “Fine, I’ll tag along.”

“Great!”

/

_A week later..._

The Hunter stays close with the Exo as they clear their way through the Verdant Forest. They both agreed that the ornaments that sticks onto the Revelry helmets are badass and that it is imperative that they get them.

The Warlock truly doesn’t understand the craze the two have, but plays along either way, enjoying her view of the Hunter's behind.

Oh, how she would love to have fun with him again. Her lips curl into a small smirk as she pushes forward with the rest of her team.

She enjoyed seeing him squirm and struggle against her. Thinking about it is making her stomach grow butterflies. Just a touch closer and she can grope his rear.

“Hey, let’s make a deal,” the Warlock says, catching up to the Hunter.

“Shoot,” he replies, taking down a few simulated enemies in front of him. “Always down for one of those.”

“If I get an ornament, I will give it to you and in return you let me…practice on you, some skills of mine,” the Hunter checks the time and stops moving, turning to the Warlock after.

“Practice…what, exactly?”

“Oh, you know~” she leans her head on his shoulder and huskily breathes into his neck.

“It’ll be a win-win for both of us,” she whispers, then grabs a handful of his butt, and smiling as she feels him tense. He makes a surprised sound before going quiet, looking down at the hand grabbing him.

“If you’re planning on fucking him, do it after we get our loot?” the Exo pipes in as she rushes forward. “We’re behind a few seconds.”

“You’ll be accomplice in this, hm?” the Warlock says as she takes down a few Vex with her Recluse.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. We need to do at least thirty branches before taking the boss on,” the Exo waves her off and unlocks another branch of the Verdant Forest.

The Verdant Forest is a bit of a mindless grind. An area would be unlocked, Daemons have to be killed, and all in a rather generous time limit, with every killed enemy adding to it.

Why the Exo is complaining about being behind is beyond the Warlock, as it takes about thirty seconds to clear a zone and that time is recuperated anyways.

She blinks up and throws down a Nova Bomb to a concentrated pack of Daemons and instantly clears them out, regaining her Super in an instant because she is also wearing the Skull of Dire Ahamkara helmet.

“Have you tried the Tonic yet?” the Hunter asks, to both her and the Exo.

“Nah, I don’t like the taste of it,” the Exo says. “Burns too much.”

“Not to my liking either,” the Warlock says, cringing at the memory of its bitter taste.

“Well, guess I’ll figure that out too,” the Hunter takes a swig of the Revelry Tonic.

“Whoa…I feel…uh...weird.” He leaps and does a dodge roll forward. He goes invisible, then does it again, extending the ability.

“This is amazing!” He says as he Hunter rolls his way to the next zone.

“Try using Gemini Jesters with that!” the Exo calls out as she chases him.

The Warlock chuckles and follows the two.

. . .

Here come the bosses. Five of them, each of varying race.

They aren’t much of a threat, other than just bullet sponges that eventually go down from sustained heavy weaponry fire. Tractor Cannon plus Swarm of the Raven grenade launchers with Spike Grenades are a miracle versus these things, managing to melt them relatively quickly where they stand.

As a massive Vex Hydra falls, five chests spawn in the center of the area they are in, forming a small circle. All five open at the same time and a myriad of Glimmer and Engrams dropped out.

As soon as all the stuff that could be picked up are picked clean, the three head to the Tower the moment the activity ends.

The Hunter plays the gentleman and buys the gift boxes, taking their Revelry Essence to pay for them. He balances three large, sky-blue boxes in his arms, and they all giddily make their way back to the Exo’s room, which is shared with the Warlock.

The Hunter places down all three containers next to each other and makes a sweeping motion with his arm

“Good luck,” he says as he grabs the one in the center.

The Exo grabs one and lightly shakes it, not hearing much as there is only an Engram in there. She hums in dissatisfaction, then looks to the Hunter. “Give me yours.”

“What, no!” He shields his box behind his back. “You picked one already, this is mine!” 

“This one isn’t good, just give me yours,” she replies, reaching out for his prized possession, and pouting when he doesn't allow her to take it.

“Then why am I supposed to take it?” The Hunter backs away, farther than the Exo can reach. “Open it!”

She grumbles and tears apart her package. He and the Warlock do the same.

“So…what did you get?” the Exo asks, somewhat sadly.

The Hunter tosses her an Enhancement Core. “That.”

“Better than what I got,” a Rare Engram appears and falls unceremoniously on the floor. It decrypts itself into a Rox Lysis II auto rifle. They both turn to the Warlock, who is smirking very deviously. “You have any luck?”

“Well, would you look at this,” the Warlock replaces her hood and puts on her new Revelry Hood with orange holographic deer antlers. “How do I look?”

The Hunter’s fist clenches. “You look...great,” he says, through gritted teeth, then sighs.

"Congrats, I guess." He sighs dejectedly.

“Well, you can have it,” He perks up at her statement. “For a price.”

“Go on.”

“We made a deal, earlier,” the Warlock takes off her Hood and walks over to the Hunter. She pulls him up by the collar.

“Yes…we did-” He replies, then his eyes widen as she gets on her tiptoes and smashes her lips on his, making an exaggerated smooching sound. Her arm wraps around his neck and she presses her body against his. She moans under the kiss, then smiles.

Pulling back, the Warlock takes in a breath, and smirks. “We have plenty of time, here," she sticks her tongue out and flicks his upper lip with it.

The Hunter begins unbuckling his pants. Once his member is out, the Exo restrains his arms.

She looks quite jealous, the Warlock remarks.

“Hey, what the Hell?” he asks, trying to pull his limbs free.

The Warlock descends to her knees, and she stares at the Hunter's tense cock. She presses her face against it, taking in its musky scent, and shivering in desire. She grins widely and wraps a hand around the member, giving it a few tugs. 

The Hunter moans, and his hand clutches the bed sheets. She brings out her tongue and teases the very tip of his penis, swirling it around the head and looks at the Hunter seductively, her eyes wide and making full contact with his. One hand reaches around and roughly pats his butt cheek, making him straighten out his stance. The Warlock holds a firm grasp on his ass as her other wraps around to his back while she takes the head of his length inside her mouth.

The Hunter moans, attempting to break free from the Exo. “Let me g-mmph!” His mouth his covered by the android’s palm.

The Warlock turns her head, letting his cock rest in her cheek for a moment before separating her mouth from his dick with a pop. She looks up to see her friend hooking her thumb in his cheek. He relaxes his posture.

“Do you like to play dangerously?” the Warlock asks. The Exo releases her finger from the Hunter's mouth.

“Uh...I don't follow,” he replies. The Warlock looks to the Exo, the latter tasting his saliva, and shutting her eyes for a moment, then a Trust hand cannon materializes in her free hand.

“What are you doing with that-“ she shoves the small barrel the revolver into his mouth.

“Play the role,” the Warlock says, smirking, roughly tugging on the erection pressing itself on her cheeks.

The Exo starts whispering lowly into the Hunter’s ear. What she said seems to scare him, as indicated by the newfound rigidness in his body.

“That’s right, you be a good hunter,” the Exo growls, her tone convincingly aggressive. “Stay put, and you’ll be rewarded.” She pulls the pistol out of the Hunter’s mouth. He coughs and throws his head downwards.

“What the fuck this isn’t what I-“ The Exo slaps him.

“Quiet,” she snarls.

He obeys, and starts avoiding her gaze.

The Warlock is amused with this, but his cock that is standing there, just begging to be sucked, is tempting.

 _Can’t leave that alone,_ she thinks as her lips part and wrap around the tip of his dick once more. The Hunter moans and closes his eyes, throwing his head back.

The Exo cups the Hunter’s chin and forces him to look at her. “That’s right, look into me, you like what you see, huh? Answer me.”

“Y-Yes,” the Hunter whispers out, his voice trembling.

“Good.”

The Warlock takes more of his length inside her mouth, feeling it enter her throat. She stops and pulls out for a breath. Her tongue traces down the underside of his erection while her hand gives a few soft strokes. She takes one of his testicles in her mouth and makes a popping sound with her lips as she moves on to the next. She nods towards the bed behind the Exo, who understands the cue and pushes the Hunter down on his back.

One of the Warlock’s hand snakes its way under the Hunter’s chest piece, feeling the ridges of his stomach and enjoying the feel of his toned body. It's reasonable, which is something she came to appreciate over the years. She stays on her knees as her eyes look up to him once more.

“Take it off,” she orders. A second later the piece of armor is gone, revealing his fit torso. “Very nice…” she comments before giving his cock-head a sloppy kiss.

The Exo, meanwhile, mounts the Hunter’s face and is forcing him to lick up her robotic vagina. She moans and leans forward, her forehead bumping against the wall. “God…you’ve been waiting your entire life for this,” she mumbles as her weapon falls onto the bed.

The Warlock wastes no time and shoves his entire cock down her throat, earning a little shudder. She holds in place for a few seconds before her head forces itself to bob back up.

Strings of saliva and pre-cum connect her wet lips to his shaft. She slaps his cock-head a few times on her lips before going back in once more, roughly bobbing up and down once her mouth reached his base. Keeping it in her throat, she hears a muffled moan from the Hunter. She gags, sending slight reverberations up his cock, then pulls back out with a gasp. Still haven't given up, she forces herself down once more, choking as tears form in her shut eyes.

The Warlock would love to continue this, but she needs to breathe. She removes her head and her hand roughly strokes his member, and she feels the slimy concoction of saliva and pre-cum in her hand. Her body shivers in desire.

The bed begins creaking as the Exo starts rocking back and forth while being eaten out, her moans increasing in volume.

“Oh fuck!” she cries out, and starts convulsing.

The Warlock sees a translucent blue liquid leak out of the Exo’s vagina as she hefts herself up, hovering above the Hunter’s face. The fluid leaks into his mouth, and he eagerly swallows.

“I’m not done,” she picks up her revolver and grabs his hand, closing every finger but his index and middle. “You’re gonna fuck me with this and I better cum again,” she growls.

The Warlock can only giggle as she tucks a stray strand of hair back and looks down to the cock that is twitching in front of her. She slaps it on her face before her lips part once more. She takes it in entirely in one go, lightly choking afterwards. Her nose gets a smell of his musky scent.

 _God, this is so..._ she can't finish that train of thought as she bobs her head down, making wet slurping sounds that blends with the Exo’s sensual moaning. The Warlock’s throat burns and she loves the hot feeling it gives her. She doesn't stop until she needs to rise for air again.

The cock twitches, and she takes hold of it, lightly stroking. She spits a gob of saliva and accelerates her pace, biting her bottom lip and rubbing her thighs together.

“Ugh…please keep going…” the Hunter mumbles.

“Face over here, buddy!” the Exo practically yells.

The Warlock presses her face against one of his balls and her soft lips begin to envelop one of his testicles again while her other hand strokes the already filthy slick cock. She feels more pre-cum leak onto her shoulder, and trickle down onto her back. Meanwhile, she alternates between each ball, giving both equal treatment.

After feeling that his sack is nice and wet, she ceases suckling on his scrotum and slowly weaves her tongue back and forth in an almost slithering fashion along the underside of his erection.

“Fuck…this is too good,” the Warlock mutters as she does away with her armor, and hops onto the bed.

She holds the tip of the Hunter’s cock in one hand, gently guiding it into her soaking wet cunt. Her juices are slowly dripping down her thighs and onto the fuck stick that she's about to use to fuck her senseless. She stops when the cock-head is touching the lips of her vagina.

She then slams her rear down, and her fists ball up once reaching his base. She lets out a high-pitched moan.

“Oh!” the Hunter moans. The Warlock’s pussy spread with ease as she begins bouncing up and down on her little fuck-toy. She coos aloud as the lubricated dick spread apart her inner walls of flesh. Her eyes roll up in her head as she accelerates and bites down on her tongue, trying to censor herself.

The Hunter suddenly uses his other hand to pull her close to him and wrap his arm around her neck as he begins to gently thrust. Her face presses against his chest, offering her a good smell of his skin, and whatever leaked from the Exo. She feels her mind giving into the pleasure as the gentle pounding of her pussy is substituted with a rough one. She hears him lowly grunt and tries to stifle a moan, attempting to show no weakness.

There is a loud high-pitched, almost sibilant, scream, as the Exo presumably cums again and falls forward, turning into an incoherent mumbling mess as she curls herself up.

The Warlock grinds her crotch on the Hunter's and pushes off of hi’s chest, away from his grip. Her hands hold him by the hips, and she lets herself get speared by his cock. She hits her climax and orgasms, but he only continues, and would most likely not stop until he is done.

She sees him licking the Exo’s pussy juice off his fingers, shutting his eyes as he seems to enjoy the taste.

His pace accelerates. The Warlock knows that the Hunter is losing control of himself, and she reestablishes her dominance by grabbing his shoulders, pulling him up so he is sitting. She then wraps her arms around the back of his neck and bites hard onto it, surely to leave a mark.

“Oh yes…fuck, cum in me!” she moans as the Hunter pushes into her with all his might, burying his entire cock into her tight vagina. He moans, and shudders once, then staying stock-still for a moment.

The Warlock feels hot inside as he shoots his load inside her, and then falls backwards, mumbling incomprehensible nothings to himself. She giggles and lifts herself up, watching the cum slowly leak out of her entrace before taking a nice portion of it with her finger and putting some in her mouth, moaning at the sweet taste.

“You eat a lot of fruits,” she remarks, but doesn’t get a reply. She slumps down next to her little friend soon after, and snuggles close with him, sighing in satisfaction into his neck.

There are mechanical movements as the Exo presumably does the same thing.

/

The Hunter gently opens his eyes. He attempts to move but is restricted at both sides.

“ _Don’t move,_ ” the Exo says, ice in her voice while she holds his left arm still. “I like you.”

“…Thanks?” He doesn’t know how to respond to that. It feels like she just claimed possession of him.

The Warlock mewls next to him, and tightens her grip on him.

“You’re gonna do that to me next, right?” the Exo asks, staring at him intently. “Well, it doesn’t quite work that way with me.”

The Hunter rolls his eyes. “Whatever, I’m starving.”

Her eyes turn maroon. “Is that an offer?”

“What? No, not now I need something to eat,” he replies. “Like, actual food.”

The Exo grumbles something before scooting closer to him. “You’re stuck with us until we feel like letting you go. It won't be soon, that's for sure.”

Her maroon eyes hungrily stare him down.

“Watch yourself, hotshot,” she says.

“Maybe you should do the same,” the Hunter muses.

“You want to play?”

“Of course. Only winners in this game,” he confidently replies, slyly grinning.

“Alright, then. You’ll be put in your place. Just you wait,” the Exo’s soft metal nails start digging into his skin.

“Not if I get to you first.”

And thus, the Exo and the Hunter’s very violent and extremely sexual game begins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exo sics a Shadow of Yor on the Hunter.

The Hunter whisper-sings lyrics from an old pre-Golden Age rock song as he mindlessly clears away waves of Taken from some dark cave in the EDZ. Apparently, it's called the ‘Cavern of Souls’, but he's never been arsed enough to check. A fitting name, though.

An earbud falls out of his ear, forcing him to take cover and pull off his helmet. He sucks in a breath of ozone scented air, then wraps the wire around his ear before replacing the audio player in. A Taken Minotaur screeches and rushes him, swinging its arm up as it readies to deliver a hard smack.

The Hunter dodges backwards and temporarily goes invisible, confusing the Taken Vex. He readies an Erentil FR4; A decent roll with Backup Plan and Firmly Planted. His finger lightly presses down on the trigger and high-impact bolts of purple fusion shreds the Minotaur’s shield and itself sending it into the nothingness it probably originates from.

He presses forward, his Ghost lighting up the way as he finds himself in a cavern with stalagmite growths behind the Lost Sector Cache. He also idly wonders who keeps filling these things with utter trash and the occasional god-roll Dusk Rock Blues. Cracking his neck, he fires another fusion burst at Varghul, Fragment of Oryx.

The Knight recoils and spits out a wave of viscous, orange liquid that sticks onto whatever it touches. The Hunter backpedals and narrowly evades the goop, switching out for an early replica of some rocket launcher called Truth. Jumping up into the air, he heaves the massive weapon over his shoulder and fires a rocket.

The explosive lands dead center into the Knight’s chest, throwing it to a wall. He finishes it off with a few shots from his Austringer hand cannon.

The Hunter watches as the Wanted Enemy screeches and starts convulsing, a small portal warping it back to wherever it comes from. A Cache Code drops, and he walks up to the small chest that pops open after the password is put in.

A few blue engrams, and some Dusklight Shards. Another purple pyramid pops out and falls down unceremoniously. The Hunter kneels down and picks it up, twirling the object in his hand before throwing it up in front of his Ghost.

The Construct decrypts the engram at incredible speeds, revealing an audio recording that starts playing as soon as it lands in his inventory.

“ _What’s on your mind, friend?_ ” A scratchy, deep female voice asks to an unknown person. “ _You have a grudge that needs to be settled?_ ”

“ _I want you to go after someone,_ ” the Hunter’s eyes slightly widen at the Exo’s voice, and he listens just a bit closer. “ _A tricky little Hunter. Deal with him, yeah?_ ”

“ _Haven’t you been fucking one of those recently?_ ” the scratchy voice asks. “ _Is that who you want me to…pursue?_ ”

“ _I’m not asking you to kill him, jeez. Just…_ ” the Exo pauses, and there is air whooshing. “ _Put him in his place. Bring him to me, or have your fun first._ ”

“ _…Alright,_ ” there is the sound of someone shuffling around. “ _Are you recording this?_ ”

“ _Yeah, consider this a message for him._ ”

The Hunter pales as the recording abruptly stops moving, and looks around himself. He suddenly now has the feeling that he’s being watched. He has his Ghost scan his surroundings once more, but it doesn’t find anything.

He hurriedly makes his way back to orbit and flies straight back to the Tower. Once landed, he scurries back to his little shared apartment and makes sure to lock the door.

Sitting down to the side of his bed, his helmet disappears and he rubs his face.

 _Another crazy woman after me_? He thinks. The Warlock and Exo were definitely enough, but this woman…she sounds like she is on another level of crazy.

 _This is insane, she's just doing it to scare me,_ he thinks. That must be it, she probably just paid someone who has the scariest sounding voice in the universe to record the message. _That’s probably it, nothing to worry about._

The Hunter’s foot starts tapping at an irregular rhythm, and his eyes dart around his small apartment, looking for any possible venues of entry. His breathing hitches as he immediately notices a semi-open window next to his wardrobe, which he never remembered opening before. It looks small enough for a regular sized person to not be able to sneak in but a small person definitely could.

This woman wasn’t hiding in his closet, was she? He nervously stands up and draws a Vestian Dynasty.

How it managed to find itself in his hand, and not dismantled in the first second it appeared in his inventory, he doesn't know.

He slowly approaches and reaches his other hand out for the doorknob.

A quick twist and he slams the door to the side.

Nothing, except for a cat licking its balls.

Since when did he have a cat?

The Hunter looks down at the feline, who isn’t even the slightest bit bothered about him. He sighs and lets it be, making sure to close the window afterwards.

“I’m just being paranoid, that’s it!” He says to no one, slapping his forehead. “I need to go blow off some steam. A game of Rumble will surely do it.”

/

The Dredgen excitedly waits in her ship for the Rumble match to finally begin. She can barely contain herself, quivering in excitement as she thinks about the possible new ways to take out Guardians. She also has a fun little job from her friend, which sounds more like a tribute for her, now that she thinks about it.

Her corrupted Ghost materializes in front of her. "The one you're after is in this match with you." Its voice is distorted, and jumps in pitch as it speaks. 

Her mouth makes a small o shape as she slows her breathing down, and shakes her head.

The list of participants in this match are displayed, and she checks it. Scanning the list, only one thing stands out to her.

That Hunter is indeed in this match with her.

SIVA nanites slither in between her fingers as a devilish smile develops on her face.

 _This match will be fun…_ she thinks. More Ghosts for trophies, and a little fun to be had; today can’t possibly be better.

Her ship is pulled into orbit of Mercury, into The Burnout.

Perfect. This is _her_ map. She teleports onto the outside area of the map, behind every little Vex construction there is. She slaps a magazine into her Outbreak Perfected and sets her sights on a poor Titan that has spawned to her right, in the far back corner.

She activates a little scrambling device so no communications to the Vanguard can take place; can't have any foolish heroes ruining her day. Her sights lock onto the Titan, who still hasn't moved yet, and she lets out three bursts to the unaware Blueberry, downing them instantly. The corpse unceremoniously flops to the ground, lifeless.

The Dredgen sees its Ghost pop out to revive, and SIVA nanites stream from her arm and attack the little Light, binding onto its shell and tearing it to pieces. She grabs the little ball in center, hears it try to beg for its pathetic life and crushes it. Her mouth flat-lines as she looks at the remains, a bit unsatisfied that she can’t keep it, then kicks the fragments away, next to its now truly deceased Guardian.

She pops a shield barricade behind her as a few rounds whizz dangerously close to her head, narrowly missing her. Her SIVA clusters go back into her armor and her eyes lock onto her next target. She adjusts her casque and slides into a little block that stands at the very edge of the map, before jumping up and taking out a Good Bone Structure shotgun.

A bit of an out-of-meta weapon, but it's reliable to her. The enemy has gone into cover too.

“Hey, uh, you notice that Shaxx hasn’t yelled anything to anyone yet?” the opponent cries out, from behind his cover.

 _F_ o _olish, he’s just revealed his location,_ the Dredgen thinks as she approaches the source of the voice, readying her slug shotgun.

She jumps up and looks down, her shotgun’s sights trained on her target. She’s about to pull the extremely light trigger but stops as she recognizes the Hunter’s armor, from the image the Exo gave her.

He dodges backwards and sprays her down with a Recluse SMG.

Her Ghost appears and revives her, putting her somewhere else inside the map. Her eyes are instantly attracted to a Warlock talking to their Ghost.

She thinks of a plan to bait the Hunter.

The Dredgen grins as she guns down the Warlock and has her SIVA nanites tear apart their Ghost.

The Warlock slumps backwards and clutches onto their stomach, their breathing scarce and labored. She smiles as she picks up the remains of their Ghost, holding them in her hand.

“So…it’s true,” the Warlock gasps out, his voice weak and wavering. “You’re…a Shadow of Yor?”

The Dredgen giggles upon hearing her title. She discards every other piece of the Ghost in her hand except for the longest, and sharpest bit.

“You could say that,” she replies.

Her makeshift shank drives deep into the Warlock’s wound. There is a yelp followed by a dying wheeze. The Dredgen shuts her eyes as she feels the man go limp in front of her, then grins as her hand rubs his limp arm. "Shh, shh...go quietly, you'll be okay, in the next life...if there is one." She feels him go slack.

“I enjoy this way more than I should,” she mumbles. There are rapid footsteps behind her. She snaps around and draws her Outbreak Perfected.

The Hunter raises his hands. He has his helmet off.

The Dredgen has to admit, he is a bit cute, but what really matters to her is that look of child-like innocence and naiveté. She will have fun breaking him.

“Whoa, calm down. Match’s over,” he says, leaning to the side as he looks behind the Dredgen. “Is…he alright?”

He doesn’t see that the Warlock is dead?

The Dredgen looks behind herself, then steps aside. “…No,” she says, staring into the Hunter’s eyes.

There is a split second stand off between the two, then he draws a Last Word hand cannon, rapidly twirling it before actually pointing it at her. “You killed him.”

Of course he's one of those dumbasses.

She tilts her head to the side. “…Yeah, you could say that.”

“And you’re gonna kill me, too?” He says, and his grip visibly tenses. She even spots a slight tremble.

The Dredgen hums, and grins. “I’m not gonna kill you, boy.”

“I’m gonna _break you,_ ” her SIVA nanites rush out from her body and immediately surround the Hunter.

He doesn’t have any time to react, and he can only let out one shot as his arms and legs are seized by the tiny robots.

A swarm of nanites wrap around his neck and the Dredgen’s lips salivate as she sees him gasping to breathe.

"Last Word is stupid anyways," she mumbles, walking up to the dropped hand cannon and throws it away. "Such a crutch for people who can't hit headshots with a sniper rifle."

A minute later the Hunter goes slack, and the SIVA flows back into the Dredgen’s armor. She sees his Ghost spawn.

“Now don’t you dare revive him.”

“And you’re gonna do what, kill him again?” The Ghost snaps back. “You’re scum.”

“Feisty one, are you?” She steps forward and grabs its shell, tossing it away like a baseball. “Get out of my way.”

She picks up the Hunter’s body and lifts it over her shoulder. The Ghost follows her as she goes back to orbit.

. . .

_Sojourner’s Camp, EDZ_

“What are you going to do to him?” The Hunter’s Ghost inquires as the Dredgen climbs over a ledge.

“You’re gonna revive him, and I’m gonna have some fun, how does that sound?”

“…Is that it?” The Ghost asks, somewhat surprised.

“What do you mean, is that it?” The Dredgen replies, swatting the flying construct away. “Get away from me, mosquito.”

“I’m not a mosquito!” The Ghost snaps.

“What, you want to be called horsefly or something?”

“I’d rather, at least a horsefly doesn’t spread Malaria!” It says, making her laugh. At least this thing is kind of funny, unlike every other Ghost she's killed. Maybe they're more entertaining when not immediately threatened?

“You do have a point, little Light.”

She enters a small cave on top of the hill, where the entrance overlooks the broken bridge that leads to the Bergusia forge. She puts the Hunter’s body down, and has some rope ready.

“Can’t break through this,” she mumbles to herself. “Revive him.”

The Ghost hesitates. “Are you gonna do anything bad to him?”

“…Depends on what you define as bad.”

“I’m not reviving him until you answer me.”

The response angers the Dredgen. She stands up and glares at the Ghost.

“You best do what I say, or else you’re not going to be reviving anyone else.” She lets a bit of SIVA snake out from her hand.

“Okay, okay!” The Ghost blasts a few beams of Light towards its Guardian.

The Hunter jolts awake. “Whoa, what the fu-“ The Dredgen grabs his face and stuffs a balled up Titan Mark in his mouth. He yells with his mouth gagged.

She makes quick work and ties his legs and arms together, then sits him up against a wall.

The Dredgen pops off her helmet and grins as he cowers into the wall behind him.

/

The Hunter tries to scream, his voice not making any sound as his mouth is gagged by a sweaty and smelly Titan mark. Tears form in his eyes as his tongue has the misfortune of grazing the piece of clothing.

He sees the Dredgen kneel in front of him, and one of her hands is rubbing his thigh. “You know, back in the Dark Age…I used to do stuff like this,” she says.

“Kidnap Iron Lords, or Warlords, depending on who was paying, and slowly break them until they gave what I wanted.” She chuckles. “Those days are mostly over, of course.”

“But you." She wags a finger in front of him. “You're special.”

She pauses, and her smile fades. “You see, I have a friend interested in you, but since you're kind of cute, I’m going to have some real fun.”

“Do your worst!” The Hunter glares at his Ghost as it tried to stand up for him. “I shouldn’t have said that…”

The Dredgen laughs. “Your Ghost talks too much. Maybe you can apologize for it, since it probably won’t?” She takes out the soaked Titan Mark from his mouth. He coughs and nearly vomits.

“Go on, say sorry for it,” the Dredgen smiles even wider this time.

The Hunter stays quiet and glares back at her. She laughs.

“You’re gonna be like that, huh? Guess I’ll leave you here for a day or so, see how you like going hungry, or thirsty, depending on which one comes first,” the Dredgen turns around and walks towards the entrance of the cave, her hips swaying from one side to another, flaunting her firm-looking bosom.

_Three days later…_

The Hunter feels himself slipping as his body hasn’t had a sip of water in a few days by now. He feels death come over him as he slumps over. The damn rope the Dredgen tied him with was practically indestructible to all three of his elemental subclasses.

His Ghost revives him as soon as his corpse hits the ground.

He stays down and doesn’t bother to move, to not waste any energy. He blinks and tilts his head upwards as a few footsteps sound themselves in front of him.

“Well, well, well. How are you holding up?” The Dredgen asks, and he can feel her approaching. “You’ve probably died once, by now, hm? From what I heard, it seems to be just now, hah.”

“How does it feel? Your body asking for death, but your Ghost saying hell no?” She cackles. “Look at me, I’ve got something for you.”

The Hunter tries to focus on the source of her voice, and he can barely see the outline of what looks like a cup of water in front of him. He opens his mouth to try and say something, but not a word comes out of his lips.

“You’re not gonna beg? Too tired? Pretty weak,” the Dredgen laughs again, and her smile looks menacing. She brings the plastic cup to the Hunter’s lips, slightly parting them as she steadily pours fresh water in. “You’re lucky I’m feeling nice today, I remember leaving a poor guy alone for two weeks.” She chuckles.

“That’s it, you're behaving nicely." Once the cup is empty, the Dredgen cups the Hunter’s face in one of her massive, calloused hands. She brings her to face him.

Her lips gently place against his, and there is a small smooch as she pulls him into a surprisingly soft kiss. It contrasts with her scar and burn ridden face.

She drags his legs back a bit, and lays him down flat. She does away with her hulking armor and tears off the bottom half of her compression suit. Her tongue is sticking out on one side of her lips as she wraps her legs around his head and presses her vagina onto his mouth.

“Go on,” the Dredgen says as she lightly squeezes, making the Hunter dizzy.

He does nothing but looks apprehensively at her. Her face twists in frustration. “Don’t make me tell you twice.” She tightens her grip on his head, and her hands grab his scalp.

The Hunter’s tongue reluctantly leaves his mouth and gently prods her entrance. His nose is shoved into her neatly trimmed pubic hair. He starts tearing up at the smell of sweat entering his nostrils.

He doesn’t know why he’s getting hard by this.

The Hunter gently presses his tongue into her vagina, earning a small gasp from the Dredgen. She pats his head in encouragement.

He swirls it in circles, which seems to be doing wonders as she starts moaning. It dives into her, licking around inside.

_By the Traveler she’s way too sweet._

The Hunter shuts his eyes as he eats her out.

He gently pushes his tongue in and out, then returns to carving letters with his tongue, a trick the Warlock taught him a week ago when she unintentionally sat naked on his face.

A few minutes of this, and the Dredgen shudders once. A sticky liquid comes from her pussy, which enters the Hunter’s mouth, forcing him to swallow it.

The Dredgen sighs as she stands up and sits him up.

“You’re pretty good with your mouth,” she remarks, wiping his face with her Titan Mark. "Although it has been a while since I've had someone this close to my pussy in a while.”

The Hunter doesn’t reply, entirely mortified with himself.

_Two weeks later._

He has died, maybe three times by now? He can’t tell. His Ghost keeps on trying to hold his spirits up, but after the fifth day, he has given up on all hope for being rescued.

His stomach yearns for food, nutrition, anything. He hears it growl and lets out a shaky sigh as he tilts his head backwards, the top of his head touching the wall behind him.

The Dredgen installed weights on his rope, as he tried to squirm his way out one day. She said that she would punish him for that, but nothing came yet.

Speaking of which, the Titan makes her presence known through grunts as she exerts herself when climbing this mountain. The Hunter can barely meet her gaze, and he looks towards the ground.

“…I got you some food,” she says. The mention of food makes his head snap upwards, his eyes locking directly onto the small plate in her hands. He tries to struggle, but is far too weak to do anything.

The Dredgen sits down beside the Hunter, one arm wrapping around his neck while the other sets the plate down on his lap.

_This piece of shit._

The Hunter can’t move his hands. His eyes dart from the food to the Dredgen.

“What? You want me to feed you?” She asks, then giggles. 

He really doesn’t want her to do that, but that seems to be the only way for him to eat.

“If you say so…” She says as she takes a handful of the fried rice and puts it close to the Hunter’s mouth. "I do love degrading people, if you haven't realized.

 _This is absolutely humiliating,_ he thinks, as he reluctantly eats from her hand.

This goes on until the plate is done.

“You are so embarrassed. I love that adorable little fluster,” she says, her eyes staring at him predatorily. “In the Dark Age, people suffered to get what they wanted.”

“Don't think that was a donation, you're gonna have to give something to me.” She looks down at his crotch, and bites her bottom lip.

The Hunter doesn’t say anything.

The Dredgen flips him over and puts him all fours, his ass up.

She shimmies down his pants.

“Oh god-“ The Hunter stops himself from speaking.

“Oh, so you can talk?” The Dredgen says as a gloved hand shoves itself inside his mouth.

There are muffled screams from the Hunter as he feels a finger go in his asshole.

Then two.

The Dredgen pulls them out and flips him to his back.

She sticks her two fingers inside his butt and starts slowly thrusting her hand.

The Hunter has tears in his eyes and tries to yell with her hand in his mouth. The Dredgen’s constant stare is scaring him.

His gag is removed, allowing him to speak.

“Fuck, stop! Stop!” the Hunter screams as her free hand grabs his erect penis. “It-It hurts!”

“Does it? You're enjoying it,” the Dredgen hisses with a smirks. “Accept it, you _love_ getting dominated.”

She slowly starts rubbing his erection, and three fingers go into his asshole.

“Please! Just-just stop!” the Hunter feels tears stream down his cheeks as he starts sobbing. “I’ll-I’ll do anything!”

The Dredgen stops. "Go on.”

“J-Just make it stop!”

She puts his pants back on, leaving him with a set of blue balls and then leaving him in the cave entirely.

“Good, good.” She said, before leaving.

_Another week later._

The Hunter’s will is on the verge of breaking. His mind shattered and any hope for escape is gone.

The Dredgen grabs him and brings him to the small cave’s entrance.

“Call for help,” she says.

The Hunter doesn’t say anything, yet. A Guardian on a Sparrow is speeding by the broken bridge that leads to the Bergusia forge. They don’t notice him.

“H-Help…” He rasps out. “Please…”

They still don’t notice.

A few more Guardians pass, and the Hunter tries to call out for them. No response.

The Dredgen cuts him free.

“See, no one is coming to help you. You’re _mine,_ ” she says, gently hugging him while one calloused hand rubs his shoulder. “And you’ll be mine until I change my mind.”

The Hunter’s will is broken. “…Yes. That’s…that’s right,” he mutters, his head looking at his feet.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” the Dredgen whispers into his ear as she turns him around, her two rough hands holding his head. “Oh…you’re so precious.” She looks at his defeated face.

“I’m your…precious Hunter,” he chokes out, nearly breaking into tears.

The Dredgen is grinning with glee as she pulls him in for a kiss, assaulting his mouth with her tongue. She pulls out once she needs to breathe.

“You’re a great kisser!” she comments as her hands grab him by the shoulders and slam him into a wall behind her. He yelps at the sudden roughness but doesn’t say anything.

She kisses her way down his body from his neck, stopping at his belly button and then going back up to his mouth. Her hand lightly wraps around his already exposed cock, giving a rough tug.

The Dredgen pushes him flush with the wall and hungrily stares at his erection, spitting onto it and rubbing for lubrication. She giggles as it twitches, and her hand slides up and down faster his length, earning a gasp from him.

The Hunter is looking anywhere but her, which she doesn’t like. She rectifies this by using her free hand to grab his cheeks and forcing him to stare into her eyes.

The Dredgen likes the little scared twitches he makes when she looks into him. She firmly locks her lips with his. His moan is muffled as she accelerates her pace. She breaks away and steps back.

“I want you to take this,” she points to his cock. “And I want you to shove it down my throat.”

“…Are you sure?” the Hunter asks, which enrages her.

Her fist clenches, then she raises a finger at him.

“Did I stutter?”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

“Good, now please, _fuck my face._ ” The Dredgen’s head is taken and her mouth is positioned in front of his shaft. She opens wide and he thrusts in, half of his pole going into her throat.

He pushes the back of her head into his crotch, forcing the rest in. She gags and moans with his dick in her. The Hunter shudders as the vibrations makes him feel good. He pulls back, giving her a momentary breath before thrusting back in.

The Dredgen’s eyes roll back and she smacks the Hunter’s ass, getting a nice full sound from it. She looks up as he continues thrusting inside her mouth.

She moans as he bottoms out in her throat, putting a hand on his stomach to tell him to stop, and he pulls out. She is panting and wraps her lips around his cock, and slowly starts bobbing up and down. She feels his erection twitch.

“I’m gonna-“ He cums in her mouth. She swallows it, and humming in surprise at its nice, sweet taste.

“…That can’t be it.”

“I-I’m sorry…”

The Dredgen sighs.

"Whatever, you're coming with me, anyways."

. . .

Laying in his new bed, the Hunter sighs as his eyes fall on his Ghost. The multi-faceted artificial intelligence looks downwards, in shame. The shame stems from the fact that it can’t do anything more than what is has in store as a plan.

The Dredgen has been a sort of possessive mother for him, in the last few days. A possessive mother that would sexually and physically assault the one under her watch every few hours. Her sex drive is absolutely insane and the Hunter is just barely able to keep up, despite his experience with the Warlock's sexual appetite.

After moving away from the cave at Sojourner’s Camp, she brought him to this run-down apartment owned by the Spider in the Tangled Shore. It looks like it's falling apart structurally, and he lives in constant fear that it would collapse right on top of him.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan, just stay strong,” the Ghost mumbles, then snapping to the direction of the flimsy door that is slammed open, before quickly disappearing. A woman stumbles in, her armor loosely hanging off of her body and the light behind her casting a shadow over herself, obscuring her true details.

The woman is holding a bottle and swinging it around drunkenly. She tosses a brick-sized object to the Hunter.

“Here, I got you some food…” She slurs, then takes a sniff of her bottle, recoiling her head backwards the moment after. “Ooh, wow this stuff is strong.” She falls into bed with the Hunter, nearly breaking it under her weight. She’s quite a bit heavier than him, and his movement is completely restricted.

The Ghost transmats it to another spot.

“Ghost, don’t…don’t purge this from my system…” the Dredgen semi-coherently mumbles. Her hot breath warms his neck, and the cool steel of her armored fingers make him shudder. “Take…take off your shit…I don’t…want to sleep on a rock,” she murmurs, her nails digging in between the gaps of his armor.

The Hunter squirms under her, trying to move his arms with no success. “I need space, to move.” He says, quietly.

“Well tell your fuckin’ Ghost to take your armor off for you!” The Dredgen snaps.

“ ** _You heard the woman,_** ” the Hunter says to his Little Light, getting a mental sigh from it afterwards. His armor disappears, leaving him in nothing but underwear.

“That’s…better,” she lowly says, the forehead of her helmet digging into his neck. There is some discomfort but he can live with it for now.

She looks up to his eyes, the single eye in her One-Eyed Mask boring straight into his soul. He is visibly scared of that thing.

“You’ve- _hic_ -faced these things- _hic­_ -before,” she says. “Although you’ve probably never expected to sleep with one.” She giggles.

The Hunter stays silent, his instinct telling him that the next thing he thought of saying would probably anger her.

“…Mmh.” He says, through closed lips, before his hands reach around to take off her helmet. She bats them away.

“Appreciate the concern but- _hic_ -no,” the Dredgen says, and she scoots inwards, pushing him to the damaged wall. “There we go.”

The Hunter looks at the dull-grey bedsheets, his expression downcast.

“To think that you  _worked_  at The Spider’s Palace…” She mumbles, her hand holding him by the shoulder. He trembles under the cool touch. “Can’t believe I let a cutie like you slip by…better late than never.” 

The Hunter’s cheeks redden at the compliment, he doesn’t know what to say, but that isn’t what’s stopping him from saying something, instead it’s the fear of an angry response from the Dredgen.

He puts away his thoughts and, as delicately as possible, slide his arms from under her weight and wrap them around her body, hoping to make her happy. He gently scoots close to her and shivers again at the coldness of her armor. 

“…This is nice,” she says, her speech clearing up a bit. “I was thinking of fucking you tonight…but that can wait.”

The Hunter holds his breath as he waits for her next sentence.

“Tomorrow morning…you better be ready,” she says, before her armor disappears from her body, leaving her in a one-size-too-small bright green sports bra and matching panties. Her scarred face has a certain rough beauty to it. The Hunter doesn’t know why she’s appealing to him, but she just is.

His thumb grazes over a dried-out cut on the bridge of her nose, and her entire body tenses for a moment, before relaxing. Her dried lips land on the crook of his neck, and she gives it a rough kiss. She starts snoring loudly afterwards.

The Hunter ponders for a second about his future with the Dredgen for a minute.

Has the Warlock been searching for him? Is this part of the Exo’s game? Where would he go when she’s done with him? Would she ever be done with him?

He falls asleep soon after.

. . .

His eyes blink open to darkness. He pivots his head side-to-side to try and make out his surroundings. Nothing, it’s pitch-black, he tries in futility to readjust his vision. Still nothing.

“Can’t sleep?” the Dredgen says, from beside him. She’s not in bed with him, instead sitting on a chair perpendicular with the springy cot. She chuckles. “Haven’t had anything to eat, huh? After I snuggled you like that.”

The Hunter looks downwards, an uneasy feeling in his stomach rising. He noticed her tone, and it sounds like she wanted something from him.

“I’m not cruel-well, not  _that_  cruel.” She laughs at her own joke, and tosses something that lands on the Hunter’s stomach.  “Go on, eat.”

“…It’s dark.” He says. “I’m not…”

“What? Comfortable? Well, alright then.” The Dredgen stands up and flicks a few light switches, and a dim lightbulb turns on. “Anything for my little Hunter.” 

He looks at her, then his food, before slowly reaching for the rectangular box, waiting for any response, any objection to his action.

“Go on, I won’t stop you.” She crosses her arms, her triceps muscles on full display, occasionally flexing and unflexing. He catches himself staring. She seems to notice this and drags her hands down her hips, devilishly smirking at him.

He blushes in response and looks away, his fingers moving with dexterity to open the packaging of the food. A few bars wrapped in plastic drop out and a small bottle of water is slightly tinted pink.

The Dredgen is staring at him hungrily, concentrating on every move he makes. She ogles at his body and licks her lips. “…Go on.”

“Uh…” the Hunter takes a bar and scarfs it down like it was nothing. Then proceeds to do so with the rest of the food, until the bottle of water is left.

“Drink,” she says.

“ ** _Don’t drink that…it’ll knock you right out._** ” The Hunter’s Ghost warns. He heeds the advice and gently pushes it away, shaking his head.

The Dredgen hums in dissatisfaction and stands up, grabbing the bottle. Her grip nearly crushes the plastic container as she uses her free hand to force the Hunter’s face to her chest. She moans when he touches her breasts.

“You like them?” She’s asked this question many times before, and his answer was always yes, despite his conflicting feelings on her. He doesn’t respond. “You  _love_  them.”

“Mmh.” His voice is muffled in her cotton bra. She roughly pulls his head back and forces his mouth open, then pours the liquid down his throat.

He’s knocked out a second later.

. . .

The Hunter’s eyes slam open as he feels a pressure on his crotch area.

“Rise and shine!~” The Dredgen says in a sing-song voice. She is currently rubbing her butt on his half-boner.

“Morning…” He moans afterwards. “Fuck…”

“Enjoying this?” She laughs. “Of course you are.”

His erection is close to breaking through his underwear, and she certainly can tell from the flustered expression on his face that he knows he’s making.

She shifts her weight forward and leans into him, their noses lightly touching. She grins and her hand snakes its way to the back of his head. She roughly pushes his head forward and his lips into hers.

The Dredgen bites on his bottom lip, cutting it, and letting a tiny bit of blood run down to his chin. The Hunter tries to touch the wound but she stops him, holding his arms to the bed. She towers over him, grinding on his crotch. Her smile is wicked and her eyes are frenzied.

There is a tense moment, and her smile drops. “This is too boring,” she says. “We’ve done this a thousand times.” She thinks for a second, her Titan brain’s gears start turning as she attempts to come up with some other away to "punish" the Hunter for being so insolent a week back, back when he still had some willpower in him.

“I’ve already broken your arms…slammed you against a wall…used SIVA…hm, I’m out of ideas.” She huffs in dissatisfaction as she climbs off of him, standing to the side of the bed.

“So,  _pet._ ” She puts her hands on her hips, exhaling loudly. Her mouth clumps together as her eyes observe him like a hawk. “Wait… _pet…o_ h you’re gonna love this.”

The Dredgen’s Ghost appears and she nods to it. There is a silent minute as neither of them do anything, then a few quick knocks on the door.

“Come in!”

The door opens, revealing the Exo standing with a baton and a mechanical grin on her face.

“I moved as fast as I could.” She says as she slowly steps in, her hips swaying side-to-side, obviously for the Hunter. “Look at this precious little thing…” she purrs, her metal fingers drag down his jawline and grab hold of his chin. They keep going downwards, stopping at one of his two nipples to pinch and tweak, earning a soft moan.

He can only look back in dread as her eyes flicker from his own to his, unfortunately erect, penis. She drags her hand down his chest and uses the tip of her baton to push his chin upwards, so he is looking at her.

She smiles and turns to the Dredgen. “So, he’s mine for the day?”

“Fifty-fifty,” she replies. “He looks… _nice_ , don’t you think?”

“That is true…he  _is_  a slut though.” The two share a laugh. The Exo sounds more like she’s barking. “Let’s treat him like one.”

The Hunter pales.

“Aw, he’s scared!” The Dredgen cackles and grabs his wrists, tying them to the top bed post and sprawling his naked body on the bed. “We’ll take care of you  _real_   _good_ today _._ ” She giggles as her and the Exo crawl up behind his crotch and press their faces against it.

Since Exos have a mouth made out of gears and sharp metal, a robot blowjob is definitely out of the question, the Hunter assumes, but he is worried that they would do such a thing to him anyways.

The Dredgen licks up the bottom side of his erection, and sticks the tip of her tongue inside his cock head. He moans and his hands tense. The Exo grabs her head and slowly forces his cock into her mouth. She sensually moans with it inside and gags as she engulfs the entire thing.

The Dredgen attempts to move her head back up, but the Exo holds her still for a few more seconds, before letting her have a much-needed breath. She pants and looks to the Exo, before pushing the robot onto her back, kissing up and down her machined torso.

The android moans and rubs her hand on the Dredgen’s scalp, gently coaxing her on. “Keep going…” she murmurs, while her other hand seizes the Hunter’s erection, gliding up and down as it’s already lubed by saliva.

He moans and attempts to struggle, but makes no progress in breaking his restrictions.

The Exo focuses on the Hunter’s crotch as her pace quickens. A bit of precum leaks out and she scoops it up in one finger, putting it in her mouth then moaning.

The Dredgen notices her affixed attention on him and decides to follow, holding the base of his cock and wrapping her lips around the head. She flicks her tongue upwards and takes half of him inside her cheek. She turns her head and there is a popping sound after taking the cock out of her mouth. She slaps the length against her cheek and swallows.

The Exo shifts position and straddles the Hunter, her back entrance grinding against his member while she pushes the Hunter's chin up with the side of her baton. Sweat drips down his forehead, and she flicks a drop away. She moans as her ass starts grinding up and down against his penis, while the Dredgen looks to be sticking her tongue in her robotic asshole.

“Argh…please, keep going…” the Hunter painstakingly says, his face reddening. The Exo moans as she puts his erection inside her and begins bouncing up and down. Her breaths, even though she doesn’t need to breathe, get quicker and shallower as she starts rocking the bed.

The Dredgen backs away and looks on in envy. 

She growls as she climbs off of the bed then climbs back up, advancing to the Hunter’s head. She wraps her massive thighs around him and sets her vagina onto his mouth.

He can barely breathe and he feels like his brain is about to explode, but he pursues with pleasuring the woman sitting on his face. His tongue makes swirls inside her nether regions, and his tongue spread her walls a bit.

“Oh, fuck!” she yells out as she leans forward. “You good down there!?”

She doesn’t wait for an answer before crying out in pleasure again.

The Hunter’s vision starts getting blurry as he feels himself doze off from the lack of oxygen entering his body.

“Oh-oh shit, he can’t breathe,” the Dredgen says as she pushes herself upwards, giving him time to gasp before sitting back down. She rubs his scalp. “Keep going!” she demands.

The Hunter’s Ghost warns him that she can break his neck with her rocking, but the advice falls on deaf ears.

His face is coated in saliva and her juices, allowing her to smoothly glide from his chin to his nose, and vice-versa. Her fists grab at the bedding besides his head and she stops, her entire body shaking. She cums with a high-pitched moan and the sticky liquid comes out of her entrance.

The Hunter laps up everything and gently bites on the lips of her vagina.

The Dredgen sighs and climbs off of him, moving back down to his crotch and pushing the Exo off of his dick. The latter grumbles in annoyance as she takes his fingers, folds the pinkie and shoves the three that remain into her, forcing them in and out, while being very loud about it.

“Yes! Oh this is…” the Exo doesn’t finish her sentence, being drowned out by her and the Dredgen’s moans. “Fuck…I’m gonna…”

She smacks the Hunter in the stomach with her baton. He yelps in pain.

"Oh yes, do it again!" She exclaims. "This is so...hot..."

She uses it to lash out on various parts of the Hunter body, leaving red marks and hearing a howl from him every time she strikes.

The Exo giggles as she forces him to lick up her fluids from his fingers.

The Hunter is hoisted upwards as a cold body takes place under him and another on top of him, straddling his torso. A tongue prods the entrance of his asshole.

“Oh no-mmph!“ A sleek, black dildo is shoved into his mouth. He tries to scream but all that goes through is muffled anger. The Exo pulls the phallic object from his mouth and tosses it to the Dredgen, who’s underneath him and licking his butt-hole.

“Fuck nononono-“ his mouth is covered by a metal palm as the Exo puts a finger perpendicular to her mouth and shushes him.

The Hunter clenches and the Dredgen bursts out laughing.

“Oh, this is rich!” She says, before harshly slapping one of his butt cheeks, leaving a red hand-shaped mark. “Open up!”

His eyes widen as he feels the dildo enter him. He clenches his fist and a tear runs down his eye. The Exo slowly removes her palm, but the look on her face conveys the message of "shut the fuck up".

“You stay quiet and we’ll reward you, hm? How does that sound?” she huskily whispers, rubbing his chest while the Dredgen rails him from below. His teeth clench and he lets out a subdued moan. “Good, good.” She pets him.

“He’s taking this surprisingly well, for a first timer!” the Dredgen mentions as she accelerates. “I think he’s liking it!”

“Well, are you,  _little one?_ ” The Hunter doesn’t respond to the Exo’s question, instead glaring holes into her retinas. “I think he  _loves_ it and  _wants you to go faster._ ”

“Wait-AH!” he yells as the sex toy bottoms out in him. There are regular streams of tears running down his cheeks. “Fuckfuckfuck-“

“Flip him over!” the Dredgen says. The Exo grumbles something before undoing the knot tying him to the bed post for a quick second.

This is his chance.

He lashes out at her and lands a cut on her cheek. She snarls and seizes control of his wrists. “Still resisting, huh!? I thought you broke him!”

“He’s not broken yet? You sure he’s not an  _Unbroken_?” the Dredgen laughs at her own joke, then awkwardly clears her throat. “Right, right.” She grabs a hold of his legs and holds them together.

They simultaneously turn him over onto all fours, and the Exo ties his hands to the bedpost once more. He growls as he tries to break free from his constraints.

“He still has some fire left!” the Dredgen cockily says. “Let’s break it out of him together, hm?” She smirks to the Exo, who nods in reply.

A harness materializes in the Dredgen’s hand, and she screws the dildo on. “I hope you’re ready for this.”

The Hunter’s eyes widen as she straps it around her waist.

“Resisting was probably a mistake,” he says the obvious.

“Old personality shining through, guess I didn’t do that good of a job, or maybe you’re just abnormally tenacious,” she growls as she presses the tip of the silicone toy against his very vulnerable backdoor. The Exo softly caresses his face and holds him still.

The Dredgen grabs his shoulders and she thrusts in.

The Hunter really wants to scream but mechanical fingers are shoved into his mouth, preventing him from saying anything loud. He feels her deep within him, and he really doesn’t want to admit that he’s secretly enjoying this.

The Exo removes her fingers and presses his face down into the bedsheets as he is sodomized by the Dredgen. His muffled yells are audible through the thin bedding.

Every thrust comes harder than the last, and with the Titan levels of strength pounding him into the Void, he can only utter out pathetic mewls. Eventually her pace slows down, leaving him time to slurp up some saliva that may have left his mouth, but whatever is on the sheets right now is unfortunately stuck there until it dries out.

There is a click from behind the Hunter.

“Whoa, what the fuck did I just activate-oh…” the Dredgen moans. “And you didn’t even tell me about this?”

“Preferred if you found out yourself,” the Exo replies.

“I’m sorry about this, but not really,” she whispers to the Hunter.

The Dredgen pounds him, a piston movement that feels like it could go on forever, with how ardently she is going at it. Her rhythm is mostly non-existent as all she does is accelerate. Her moans fill the air as she leans into the Hunter’s back, her face next to his ear. Her breasts crush against his spine.

“You love this, don’t you? Love getting fucked by someone stronger than you?” She grunts, and bites on his ear. "You must secretly love getting used like my personal cum dumpster, huh?"

The Hunter only moans in response. He hates how he's starting to believe her. “Please…”

The thought of her unloading her frustrations into him is stirring some very arousing emotions.

“Please, what?”

“Keep going!”

“Whatever you say!”

She grabs hold of his shoulders and starts slamming into him, bottoming out every time.

The Hunter’s high-pitched screaming is music to her ears, and she’s absolutely enjoying punishing him like this.

“Fuck, you’re such a dirty little slut!” The Dredgen exclaims as she continues fucking him. “I could do this with you every day, and you'll be nothing more than my personal slut!”

The Hunter moans into the bed. He's secretly wanting it to be true.

The Dredgen feels her lower area tighten and snarls as she unloads synthetic cum into his ass. She pulls out the sex toy and wipes away her fluids on the bedsheets.

“I’ve had my fun,” she huffs, and flips him over. “You didn’t cum yet?”

The Hunter whimpers. The Exo wraps her palm around his still very erect cock.

“Stay silent for me,” she says, dangling her baton in her other hand.

The Exo whips him across the face with her baton, making a resounding  _crack!_  His cock throbs. “He’s falling apart alright…” she mumbles as her palm wraps around the organ, and gives it a few rough tugs.

It twitches, and the Hunter feels himself getting a bit tight. She stops, and he gasps.

“Such a beautiful mess, oh how I want to do this to you every day of the year.” The Exo mumbles as she continues her hand job. “You deserve this, for being so strong.”

His legs tremble as a white viscous liquid shoots out of his cock, and onto the Exo’s face. She wipes it off as best she can with her hand, then uses what she’s scooped to feed to the Dredgen.

“God, it’s still daytime and I feel sleepy already…” the Exo mumbles as she unties the Hunter and props a pillow under his head.

“You guys go ahead and sleep, I need to get my day going.” The Dredgen mumbles as she cleans up her hair and puts her armor back on, then disappearing.

The Exo lays next to the Hunter, who has his eyes rolled back.

“…Are you alright?” She asks.   

Non-sensical mumblings is her answer.

“That good, huh?”

“Mmh.” The Hunter wraps his arms around her and rests his head on her metal shoulder. “Feels like my legs don’t exist.”

The Exo chuckles and ruffles his hair.

“I guess I won this round, little Hunter…” She whispers.

The Hunter falls asleep with very confused emotions and thoughts about his sexuality.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter and the Warlock have a nice little moment together.

The Warlock waits, holding her breath as she sees her prey pass by: A jolly little Hunter flipping a holographic knife in one hand while balancing a glowing Prime Engram in the other.

She takes a quiet step towards him - barely half a foot forward - but stops when a freezing breath pricks the back of her neck. It was as if the thing behind her could still its victims at will, to prime them for consumption. An equally cold hand grips her shoulder, and gives it a shake that feels like it would rip her arm from its socket. Her blood runs cold, and the craning of her neck feels abnormally harsh on her bones. She opts to not turn too much, as what may be standing behind her could be the embodiment of her worst nightmares that would tear her apart as soon as she sets her eyes on it. She takes a shaky breath, and braces herself.

Her head stops as she focuses on the black silhouette that towers over her, and starts feeling quite minuscule.

Will it kill her? What horrific being could have such a dark aura? Is it a creature of the Darkness?

Someone snaps their fingers in front of her, and their palm overtakes her field of view, doing a short wave.

“Dude,” the Exo says, pulling the Warlock out of her little hunting documentary. “You are so weird.”

“Says the one who hired someone to kidnap _my_ man,” the Warlock snaps back, raising one eyebrow and giving the android an expectant look, waiting for a response. “He totally walks different, look at his legs.”

She points to the barely noticeable hop in the Hunter’s step as he makes his way to Master Rahool and leaves with a Badlander shotgun in his hands. He makes eye contact with the Warlock and he stiffens, then disappears in a blur, heading towards Shaxx's corner of the Tower.

“Great, you scared him.” The Warlock groans and lightly punches her friend in the shoulder. “What did you do?”

The Exo chuckles nervously and rubs the back of her head. “That’s a story for another time…”

The Warlock doesn’t see the Hunter emerge from the Crucible handler’s area. 

“I’ll be right back,” she says, giving a quick glance to the Exo as she snakes her way through the crowds, her destination set.

She steels her heart when she steps into the open chamber where the bombastic Crucible shoutcaster and handler occupied for nearly every hour of the day. She hits herself in the chest a few times with the side of her fist and waits.

The Warlock gulps as she sees a Mountaintop grenade launcher being handed to the Hunter, before Shaxx’s head snaps to her at an unnaturally speedy manner, even for Guardians.

“Oh, Warlock!” Shaxx says, putting his fists against his hips.

The Hunter hides behind the absolute mountain of a Titan.

“What do you need?” he says in his regular shouting voice, which makes ears ring if exposed to for long enough.

“Er, I just wanted to talk to…the guy behind…you,” the Warlock’s voice progressively gets quieter and she starts wanting to curl up and disappear as she notices the slightly aggressive stance the massive Titan took upon hearing her.

"There is a discussion to be had about your...recent behavior with your fireteam." Shaxx firmly says, looking down on her. "I will not permit it, not in  _my_   Crucible. Your punishment notice has been delivered to the Postmaster, and let your group know that they have also received one for being complicit."

She quietly backs away, feeling smaller than normal, and finds her way back to the Exo, who is still waiting in line at Eververse. A Titan is arguing with Tess and holding everything up.

“So, how’d it go?” the Exo asks.

“Shaxx stopped anything from happening." The Warlock throws a glance at the Crucible Handler’s spot, then shrugs her shoulders. “I think I have a ban from Crucible.”

“What, he got the big guy defending him now?” The Exo laughs.

“Apparently so,” the Warlock muses, tapping her foot as she watches the Hunter weave in and out of the crowds then eventually disappear. He seems to be heading to the bazaar. “I’ll go talk to him.”

Her feet as quick as their conversation, she follows her prey.

She can barely keep track of him as he dips between gatherings of civilians and Guardians like he was born in them. Her frustration grows when she spots him speaking to Ikora one second, then dashing towards the Annex in another.

The Warlock chases him down after asking a person standing by where he went, heading down a few flights of stairs to find herself in the Annex, where she doesn’t find him at all.

She peeks into the Drifter’s little corner, the Gambit handler giving her a smooth wave and catching his signature jade coin as she looked in.

“You see a Hunter pass by?” She asks.

“I ain't no snitch.” The Drifter regards her with a smug grin. “Just kidding, you've done me well. Check the landing area. Also...check back tomorrow, I got a present for ya.” He turns around and leans over the railing he was using as support.

"I'll see you then, I guess..." the Warlock mutters and looks towards the small landing pad at the end of the hallway. She steps towards it and hears a sweeper bot doing its work to her right.

She looks at it for a few seconds and notices small sparks coming out of its frame. It's also sweeping with a broken wooden broom in the same spot over and over again.

She concludes that it is most likely broken and dials in the transmission code for a repair crew.

“He's working as expected,” the Hunter says. The suddenness of his voice makes her jump out of her skin. "His name's Benedict."

The Warlock turns around and stares at him for a second. There are purple bags under his eyes and he seems ready to fall over.

"You look terrible!" she says, closing the distance between the two in less than a second and grabbing him by the arms. "What happened!?"

“I’m just...tired...need...sleep.” His voice transitions to incoherent mumbles afterwards, and he slumps forward, into her arms.

The extra weight applied on her body surprises her for a second, but she manages to secure him in time so he doesn't fall. His Ghost materializes, and shakes its shell. It sighs.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, he’s been pushing himself too hard in the Crucible, just bring him to his room, please,” it says, looking down at its Guardian.

The Warlock only nods as she lifts his body up bridal style and starts carrying him back to his room, as directed by his Ghost.

/

The Hunter dreams about a quiet life, one where he establishes himself in a faraway part of Earth, where the Vanguard doesn’t botherr to look nor did the Darkness bother to seep into. He dreams of sunny days, alone to do what he wanted without anyone interfering. One day, in his dream, a robot comes in with its friend and take him as their prisoner, then in their custody they take advantage of him in every way possible.

It's a bit of an odd dream.

When he wakes up, he feels the sticky stain in the crotch section of his skin-tight Reverie Dawn Strides. He groans and buries his face in his palms, rubbing his eyes to rid of the build-up at the edges.

“You’re awake,” the familiar voice of the Warlock makes him back up to the wall his bed is parallel to.

“What are you doing here?” He hisses, looking at her with suspicion.

“I carried you here, little Hunter,” she giggles, and the tone she has doesn’t send any positive messages to him. “Good job on the Mountaintop, by the way.”

“Fuck, I’m done with that?” He groans and rests his head back, bumping against the wall behind him.

“What, you _enjoyed_ acquiring it? No wonder you have a thing for taking it in the ass…” the Warlock says, licking her lips and looking at him hungrily. She puts her hand on the bed and bites her lower lip.

“Please, no, not now. Not now,” the Hunter bends his legs to put as much space possible between him and her. “Not in the mood, I just need to think...and sleep.”

She stops her advance, and her face turns into one of concern. “Okay…do you need someone to be with you, though?” She asks.

“…Yeah, just someone to stay with,” he says and shakily exhales. "The presence of another person makes things a bit better."

The Warlock changes to more casual clothing and smiles as she sits next to the Hunter and leans her head onto his shoulder.

The two sit side-by-side together for what feels like hours.

"You know, I've been thinking about you when you were gone," the Warlock says, out of nowhere. "I missed you."

The Hunter stays silent for a moment. "Really?" he asks, genuinely confused. "I've...never had someone think of me like that, before."

She dryly laughs, and snakes her arm behind his back, holding him by his arm opposite to her. "I'm glad that I'm the first, then." She whispers, into his neck. 

He leans his head on hers, and exhales. He shuts his eyes.

They sit together, using each other as support for quite possibly an eternity. When the Hunter opens his eyes, he's entirely expecting the day to have passed. 

She's snuggled up against him, a thick blanket covering the both of them.

He doesn't recall ever owning a blanket like that.

He uses his free hand to rub one of her triceps, his fingers indulging in the sensation of her delightfully soft skin. He presses his nose to her neck, taking in her light perfume and then sighs in relaxation. His hand snakes its way to the back of her head and he brings her forehead to his chest, his lips pressing into her hair.

There is a small smooching sound as he kisses her scalp. An almost-silent moan escapes her slightly parted lips, into his upper-body. She holds his other arm tight, and lowly hums in defiance at his attempt to free it. A small frown forms on her face when he breaks his other arm free. He rubs at her covered vagina, making her squirm. 

The Hunter chuckles as he rubs a slightly bit harder, and shifts her body so she’s laying her back on his legs.

The Warlock gasps and moans out his name. He pushes his lips onto hers for a kiss that feels like it lasts for hours. The Warlock's eyes open midway, and they separate, staring into each other's orbs. He smiles sadly.

"I still can't believe that someone like you would..." he looks downcast, and returns to sitting beside her. "Choose me, of all people. A solo-queuer stuck in Fabled." 

"Oh, don't be like that, there's a reason I like you, instead of all the other jackasses in Legend," the Warlock chuckles, and sits herself up.

"A reason that outweighs the reasons against?" the Hunter muses, and wraps his arm around her neck, leaning back and letting her snuggle up to him. "You're the Rivensbane, the Unbroken...and what am I? Some guy struggling to master Luna's Howl?"

A tinge of anger appears in her face, she lightly strikes him on the sternum, and flicks his chin upwards. "That doesn't matter," she says, firmly. "I could be the savior of this universe, and I still would come back to you."

"I...I didn't know you felt that way about me," he replies, sheepishly and half-muttering. "I still can't wrap my head around this..."

The Warlock sighs, and her complexion softens. "You want me to prove that we're on equal terms?"

She straddles him, and wraps her legs around his back.

"Uh?" the Hunter says, but he's hushed by a simple gesture from her index finger.

"Take off your pants." She dismounts him and waits expectantly.

"Oh, right." The Hunter's pants and underwear disappear, exposing his semi-erect cock.

The Warlock lays herself down sideways, with her face at his crotch and her legs hanging off of the bed. She grins and giggles as her hand wraps around his manhood, gently gliding up and down to arouse it. He moans and drags his fingers in between strands of her hair. She closes her eyes and exhales in response.

Once his penis is reasonably straight, she kisses the shaft, then wets her lips with saliva and gliding up and down the length, making slurping sounds. Her tongue swirls around his cock-head and laps up a bit of pre-cum.

She gives the Hunter one more glance before focusing herself completely on his erection. She takes him in her cheek and hums once, before diving her head down. She gags with it half-way down her throat and releases to take a breath.

"Oh no, that's not good, I can't service you properly?" The Warlock says, laughing afterwards. She rolls her eyes. "What?"

"Er, nothing." The Hunter blushes, and softly pats her on the back of her head, because it's the only thing he can think of right now.

She drags her tongue up and down his shaft and takes his entire length into her throat. Her eyes roll back, and she makes a gagging sound.

"Ugh...damn, you're..." He moans and throws his head back. The Warlock withdraws, leaving his penis soaked in her saliva. He notices one of her hands rubbing between her legs, and stops her from deep-throating him again.

The Warlock sits herself in front of him, her legs wide, and presenting her very much roused vagina. A red blush covers her cheeks as she establishes eye contact with him. “Well...whenever you're ready." She smiles encouragingly.

The Hunter rubs the underside of her thighs, and pulls her womanhood to his face, while he kneels down on the floor.

She gasps at the sudden warm contact inside her, but settles in nicely and encourages him by caressing the back of his head.

He swirls inside her, making letters and shapes with his tongue. A few minutes, then she lets out a high-pitched cry and she holds on tight to the Hunter's head.

"Oh...oh, fuck!" She slams her eyes shut and convulses once.

 _It didn't take her long,_ the Hunter thinks as he swallows her cum and wipes his lips with his arm. Her legs are quivering, and she can't form a single word together.

"Wh-what...that was...fast?" the Warlock mumbles. She exhales, and rests her head back. "I'm not done yet...you just...go on...ahead." She says, in between pants.

He moves onto her shirt and holds it by the U-neck, ready to tear it apart. He stares into her flustered eyes, waiting for approval.

“You can, _please,_ ” the Warlock says, and she starts to squirms underneath him. "Could you...move your leg? It's crushing mine."

"Oh, sorry." He moves his leg inwards, letting hers free.

He gives her a nod of affirmation and then tears her blank t-shirt off, revealing her nice breasts. The little nubs stand up and he gently tweaks one, earning another moan. He wraps his lips around a nipple and gives it a light suckle, his eyes looking up at her as she gasps out.

“Oh god!” she cries out. “Please, stop teasing…fuck…” she makes a high-pitched whine, and her legs wrap around his hips, locking behind his lower back.

He seems to have hit a good spot. He slides up to her face and gives her another kiss, moaning underneath.

“I’m begging you…” the Warlock says as she anxiously stares into him, biting her lower lip.

“Not yet,” he replies as his hands run down the sides of her belly and stop at her waist. He contemplates using his mouth again, but his little train of thought gets interrupted.

“I swear to the Traveler if you don’t put your dick in me I _will fucking kill you!_ " she says, and her death glare doesn't give any confidence that she's bluffing.

She fixes her stare on the Hunter with a wanting expression. He looks down to his cock, then to her.

He pulls her down so her legs dangle from the bed and flips her over, her knees on the floor and her ass on full display for him. He kneels down and uses one hand to spread her vaginal lips apart, using two fingers to penetrate her.

The Warlock loudly curses and her grip on the bedding tightens. Her moan is muffled as she shoves her face into the bed sheets.

“Urgh…you’re such a tease…” she says, her voice subdued. He slowly slides his fingers in and out of her wet cunt. “Keep going…”

He continues this for a minute, varying his speed occasionally. She groans and mumbles unintelligibly, drool flowing from the side of her lips onto the bed.

“Perfect…” the Hunter says to himself as he removes his fingers and presses the tip of his penis to her entrance. “Are you ready?” His hands caress her plump behind and he slaps her once, leaving a red imprint of his hand.

The vertical nodding of her head into the bed gives him enough confirmation and he gently pushes in. He thrusting slowly, relishing every second of this. The Warlock makes high-pitched moans with every movement of his hips.

"F-faster...please..."

“ _I’m_ the one in charge here, little Warlock…” he says as he presses his body flush with hers and presses his lips to her neck, lightly suckling on her skin. His hands wrap around her stomach and he accelerates his thrusting. He moans, and breathes into her ear. “You’re a tight one, aren’t ya?”

She groans into the bed, and tries to seize his hands, presumably to take control.

“Not so fast,” he says, crossing her arms behind her back, holding it together with one hand. “You’re just asking for me to fuck you, huh? Is that it?”

He winds his free hand and his palm collides with her ass, making a loud smacking sound. She yelps and whimpers. “Well, are you?” He slaps again.

“Yes! Please! Fucking make me yours!” The Warlock looks behind her, to the Hunter. The tip of her tongue is sticking from her mouth.

“That’s what I wanted to hear…” he says, and thrusts into her, his crotch touching her ass. He pulls out, and goes back in. 

The smell of sex drives him crazy, and his rhythm picks up in speed. She moans loudly and tries to struggle with no success. His hands grip onto the sides of her stomach, slightly changing the angle of his hips so he can thrust into her as deep as possible.

The Warlock's entire body trembles and her moans get higher in pitch as he starts railing her, his hips like a piston as he fucks her into the Void. 

“Turn me around, turn me around!” she coos, her voice as sweet as honey. The Hunter stops and pulls out, then flips her around.

Her legs lock around his waist and she pulls herself closer to him. Her crotch grinds against his, and she's rubbing herself against his dick. 

The Hunter adjusts himself and continues thrusting. 

He's taken by surprise when she grabs the sides of his head and roughly brings his face down to hers. She’s entangled with him and her lips smash against his. She moans and smiles mid-kiss as he continues thrusting. Her breaths warm his neck, and he cherishes the intimacy she gives him.

He feels himself tightening and lets her down on the bed, looking intently at her.

“I’m gonna…” He mutters, and she hurriedly nods.

“On my fucking face!” she says. He pulls out and puts her on her knees on the floor. She grips his cock and starts roughly tugging on it, sticking her tongue out as she harshly coaxes his orgasm out.

His body quakes as he cums, and his spunk strikes her in the face, some dripping into her mouth while the rest spurts around her eyes and cheeks. She lets out a relaxed sigh, and lays her head back on the bed.

She opens her eyes, and establishes eye-contact. They maintain silence, lovingly gazing into each other.

“Thanks,” the Hunter breaks it, and rubs his face. “I’ll grab a towel, you need anything to drink?” He struggles for a moment to stand up, but makes it to the door.

“Water, please,” the Warlock rasps, enjoying the feeling of his seed on her face. “I should thank you, too.”

He chuckles, then temporarily leaves the room and returns a moment later with a soft towel and a bottle of water. He wipes his semen from the Warlock's visage and his own dick, then tosses the container of liquid to her.

She catches it, twists the cap open and downs the entire thing in a matter of seconds. Her arms stretch upwards, she discards the bottle and climbs onto the bed, pulling the blanket that fell aside with her.

“Get in here with me…” she sleepily says, gently pulling on his arm.

She mumbles something to herself before tucking herself into his blanket. Once he’s done, he tosses the towel away and joins her.

“I’m on top next time.” She says, then wraps an arm around him, acting as the big spoon. 

"No complaint from me," the Hunter murmurs into her neck, his mind still in a dreamy state. "So...what you said, earlier, is it...true?"

"Of course it is, I may be a rapist, but I'm not a liar," the Warlock whispers back. "You're a great guy...can't say I've met a lot of those in a while, the ban from Crucible was worth it."

He laughs and snuggles into her.

. . .

_The next day..._

The Warlock raises her head, sometime early in the afternoon. Her attention is grabbed by something across the room.

"...What's that?" she asks. 

The Hunter stirs from his sleep. "What's what?"

She nods to the Lord of Wolves leaning on a wall.

"Oh, that? It's a good Super shutdown."

"Hold on-" She stops herself. "Were you in the Crucible with that, earlier this week!?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, you need a good punishing, little Hunter!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised a bit. A few more cute moments, I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter gets rightfully punished for starting a canine craze in the Crucible.

_A few days earlier…_

The Hunter patiently waits, a devious smirk on his face as he turns around to look at the Lord of Wolves leaning against the back of his pilot seat.

“Soon, soon…” he whispers to the inanimate weapon, lightly dragging his fingertips over the rough texture of the fire-breathing shotgun. If this game got too one-sided or too sweat, he would bring this underrated and criminally underused bad boy out.

He salivates at the thought of bringing down a Titan’s Fists of Havoc in a single burst, relishing how they would die a death with no attained kills.

“Brutes, all of them!” he exclaims to himself, rubbing his hands together as his ships pulls into orbit of Earth, on The Dead Cliffs. Before he is teleported out, he checks the roster.

It’s him, with three other solos, of all questionable skill considering their odd double-primary ammo loadouts, against a three-stack plus one.

And wouldn’t you know it, it’s the Warlock, the Exo, the Dredgen and someone random other guy.

He doesn’t want to do this.

“Alright, it's time…” He says to himself, taking off his Ace of Spades and replacing it with an Austringer hand cannon.

“…What?” A teammate asks. “The hell are you talking about?”

He didn't realize his Ghost automatically puts him in the team's fireteam voice channel.

“Uh, I was talking to myself,” the Hunter sheepishly says. The Lord of Wolves is appears in his inventory. He keeps it hidden, and will switch to it right before the game starts.

He does the preliminary face-off pose with his team, and leans forward confidently, grinning under his Bladesmith’s Memory helmet with the Pump Action perk, meaning he would get Super energy with every shotgun kill.

“I can tell you're confident, why's that?” The Warlock asks, a she wide grin on her face, with her Chaperone shotgun in hand. Her helmet is off, which is against one of Shaxx’s personal rules, and may land her another scolding. “Do you seriously think you’re going to win?”

The Hunter shrugs, and checks, for a quick second, if all his armor pieces have Shotgun Scavenger perks. Once he’s confirmed that, he returns her menacing gaze with an equally confident one, at least as much emotion he can convey behind his helmet.

“You’ll see, you’ll see.”

The match starts, and it’s a game of Clash, perfect.

The Hunter moves with his team as they fight for the Heavy ammunition, exchanging sniper shots and spraying back-and-forth with pulse rifles or hand cannons. A barrage of grenades pin them to a choke-point in the infamous sniping lane that is a straight path to death if someone isn’t careful enough while crossing or going into it.

He dodges backwards, through a waft of acidic black-purple smoke and unveils his Lord of Wolves, reloading once to activate the Release the Wolves ability.

His team has fallen back with him, and the Heavy ammo is surrendered to the opposition. He hides behind a concrete pillar, his boots digging into the grass as he waits for someone to be unfortunate enough to be in the range of Lord of Wolves, which is on par with a slug shotgun's (classified under Precision Frame), but without the need to land a head shot.

The Hunter steels himself, holding his breath as he slides out of cover, right into the Dredgen, who quickly switched out to a shotgun but it’s a futile effort: She’s turned to ash in less than a second. He scoops the dropped special ammunition and looks to the left, reloading his weapon. Another burst from his prized shotgun, and another enemy falls. This time, it's the Exo, who could barely even react before getting burnt to a crisp.

The Warlock swears out loud and backpedals with a Blink, disappearing and reappearing farther away, at least far enough so that the Lord of Wolves can’t reach her.

 _Astrocyte Verse is nice like that,_ the Hunter thinks. He also wonders if he can develop the ability to Blink like that.

He cackles, loading a fresh magazine and makes his way through where Control point A would be and heads out to a rusty railing, then hops onto the one that connects to Control point C, knowing that the enemy should be spawning around there.

In the distance, the thump of a Hammerhead machine gun shakes the air and his team seems to be ripped apart by it, judging by the kills the Warlock is racking up in the kill feed.

He slides, takes down the Dredgen as soon as she spawns and books it towards the dropped Heavy ammo that showed up when the Warlock died.

. . .

_A few minutes into the match..._

The Hunter hears the earth-shaking thump of a Fists of Havoc a few meters to his left. He is holed up, watching the sniper lane around his A spawn, looking towards the heavy ammunition. He lets out a few shots with his Austringer, doing puny amounts of damage to the in-Super Dredgen before quickly stepping backwards and drawing the Lord of Wolves. 

He taunts her by dancing, which seems to have drawn her away from his teammate, as she immediately starts charging towards him.

Normally, the heavy foot slams from a Titan in Fists of Havoc would terrify him, but not today. She jumps up to slam down onto him, but is gone after one and a half ten-round bursts.

He laughs at her Ghost and then promptly gets sniped by the Exo, who starts tea-bagging his corpse.

Once he’s revived at C, the sound of reality caving in on itself distorts the fabric of space-time to his right, making him rapidly reload his shotgun and waiting by a corner.

A Nova Warp, and it’s rapidly approaching him. She's trying to spawn trap him!

“Don’t you hide from me!” the Warlock cries out as she turns the corner, into his range of vision. Her hands are clutching an orb of purple energy, meaning she's charging a burst of an instant-killing Void eruption. She's dispatched of before being able to get into range.

“How the fuck are you shutting all these Supers down?” a teammate asks. “What are you even using?”

“Release. The. Wolves,” the Hunter repeats as he searches for his next target, slapping a fresh magazine in. “You’ll thank me later.”

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

/

“So, it was you!” The Warlock’s eye twitches every so often, complimenting her very crazed grin. She ties the Hunter up with a material who’s name barely slips away from the tip of his tongue. She holds him on his stomach, roughly holding onto his butt, kneading the buttocks then slaps one, producing an oddly satisfying sound of flesh-on-flesh contact.

“Is this sapphire wire?” he asks, his mind elsewhere. “Certainly feels like it.”

“Is that all you have to ask?” She pauses for a few seconds. “Yes, by the way.”

“Uh, yeah, cause you forgot one, _teeny, tiny_ detail.” He jerks his wrist, and pushes down on the twisted area, shattering his bindings. “Stuff’s really fragile if you twist and apply pressure on where the knot is made.”

He leaps up, rubbing his wrists and his armor materializes on him.

The door to his room slides open, revealing the Dredgen and the Exo waiting. The latter is carrying a black bag.

“Uh oh,” the Hunter mumbles as he’s grabbed and forced back onto the bed. The Dredgen tears his pants so his ass is showing, and the Exo tosses the Warlock a harness with a dildo. “Oh no, please, not again.”

“You made Crucible a living Hell, little Hunter,” the Exo says as she screws the phallic toy onto her harness, which is wrapped around her hips. “You’re going to pay for that, and don’t worry, you’ll love it.”

One part of the Hunter's brain is afraid of what's going to happen, but the other is relishing the thought of that exact thing. He's a bit conflicted on what to think right now, and feels a bit apprehensive about that. Although the sight of these three women, all ready to take advantage of with him puts a knot-like feeling in his stomach.

He subconsciously wants this, despite how much his conscious conscience is trying to tell him otherwise.  

The Warlock kneels in front of him, and pulls his face close to hers. Her upper lip grazes his own, and she smirks, staring into his fear-filled eyes.

“How does it feel, waiting to suck _my_ cock?” she slyly whispers before shoving her synthetic penis to his face. He feels a dildo prodding his asshole. “Go on, it isn't going to do it by itself.”

“Uh.” The Hunter opens his mouth, which proves to be a mistake as the dick is shoved into it. He yells with her in his cheek, but the only result of that is the Warlock moaning in pleasure. She pats his head, and chuckles.

“Use your tongue,” she says, rubbing his scalp as she begins slowly thrusting inside his mouth, entering his throat. He tries to push her off but the Dredgen has entire body still. Tears form in his eyes. “That’s it, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

The Hunter moans resignedly as he wallows in his embarrassment. He looks up to the Warlock, seeing her wide smile as she softly pets him.

It feels quite wonderful, he thinks. Maybe that's what he really is, just a pet to her, and the thought of getting used like this puts him into a perpetual loop of arousal.

She pulls out and presses the shaft against his cheek, letting him feel his saliva on the skin-like rubber. It leaks down onto his face, and dribbles down his chin. He pants, and glances expectantly to her

“Well? I’m waiting,” she says, grabbing him by the back of his head and pulling it up, so his lips are at the tip of her cock. "Work it.”

He seals his mouth, and she doesn’t look too happy about that. She nods to the Exo.

He puts up a fake resistance so they can truly  _break_ him, which is exactly what he's hoping for. He wants to be nothing more than a slut for them.

“Agh!” The Hunter cries out as he’s penetrated. The Warlock shoves the tip of her penis inside his mouth. “Mmph!” He tries to scream.

“Now, don’t you even dare try to bite, or play mean,” the Warlock says, her tone cautious, accompanied by her body tensing for a moment. She relaxes after staring into his eyes for a few seconds. “Be brave, do your best.” She flashes a warm smile.

His tongue swirls around the tip, trying to emulate what she’s been able to do so well, and to some success, as she dreamily hums.

 “Mmh…you’re so good at this!” She says, closing her eyes. “Were you secretly practicing?” She nods to the Dredgen, who lets go of his hands, moving to groping his bum.

The Hunter ignores her comment and wraps his now-free hand around the base of her length, his eyes looking to the harness on her crotch. He starts making slurping sounds as his head bobs back and forth on her cock. He shuts his eyes as he attempts to deepthroat her, but gags and pulls out.

He feels the pain of his asshole being stretched, but it’s far outweighed by the pleasure of his prostate being stimulated so roughly. “Fuck…”

“Submit,” the Warlock says, her voice authoritative. “Worthless little whore.”

The Hunter moans in agreement and continues blowing her. He tries to adjust the tilt of his head so he can deepthroat her easier, but she does it for him by bending her knees and using her hand to push him further in. He chokes, grips onto her thighs and starts feeling dizzy.

She pulls out of his mouth, leaving him panting and coughing out the mixture of drool and synthetic precum onto the bed.

He looks up to the cock in front of him, and notices that there’s a hand stroking it, that isn’t his. He looks up and sees the Warlock in pure ecstasy, her cheeks flush and a dark crimson.

“I’m gonna cum,” she pants out, smoothly gliding her hand up and down her shaft, increasing in speed. “I want you to swallow, okay?”

The Hunter nods, then gulps. He pushes away what little pride he has in himself and sticks his tongue out, waiting for the inevitable load about to paint him.

The Warlock moans as a few spurts of a light-blue substance comes from her cock, and into his mouth.

He tries to swallow but ends up retching, rejecting the fluid and regurgitating it onto the bedsheets. He pants and stabilizes himself on the bed, his hands holding his upper body up. His legs are being held by the Exo, who’s currently busy fucking him.

He looks to the Warlock, who looks at him, unimpressed.

“Can’t even do the one thing I ask you right,” she says. The words sting at him.

“Ugh...I'm sorry...” he mumbles.

“Your punishment’s still not over,” she nods to the Exo, and climbs off of the bed.

He looks behind himself, towards the Exo.

“Flip him over,” she says, towards the Dredgen and the Warlock.

A second later, he’s on his back. His shamefully erect penis is on display, and there’s about to be a dildo put back into his asshole.

He licks his lips in anticipation.

“Look at him, just _wanting_ to be dominated,” the Exo quips. “You ready?”

He tries to hold her hand, but his fingers get scalded by her touch.

“Sorry, I’m a literal heatsink when I’m all…turned on like this,” she says, chuckling afterwards.

The Dredgen stares at his cock, barely maintaining her strict demeanor, and occasionally letting slip a few moans as she touches herself. The Hunter looks back at the Exo, who has her hand, now oddly cold, on his chest.

“Just activated venting on my back,” she says, answering his question before he’s even asked it. “You ready? I’m about to _overclock._ ”

“What does that-“ He’s interrupted as she roughly thrusts into him, bottoming out. His teeth grit together and he swears.

“He’s not ready, too bad,” the Warlock mumbles as she holds one of his hands, keeping it tight in her grasp. “Good luck.”

The Exo’s eyes turn a hot pink, and there are a few beeps from her. A second later, she pulls out, and pushes back in.

The Hunter bites his bottom lips, moans, then throws his head back. “Oh, man…keep going.”

“He asked for it!” She replies as she begins roughly fucking him.

It feels unnatural, the rhythmic pistoning of her Exo, the constant roughness that he gets used to after the first few thrusts.

However, that doesn’t take away from the amount of pleasure he’s getting from this.

His body tenses, and he struggles to finish a complete word, though most of them were vulgarities. He stutters and stammers, which transition into shameful moans and cries of pleasure. His hand squeezes the Warlock’s like his life depended on it, turning the limb white from tension and lack of blood flow.

His mind slips away from him, and he stops her.

“Wait…wait,” he pants, and she grumbles in annoyance. “I’ll…be…on top.”

The Exo’s eyebrow raises. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Well, alright then.”

The Warlock chuckles, and lets him go as he climbs atop the Exo, who’s body is heating up by the minute.

“Venting’s clogged by the bedsheets, so be careful,” she warns as her hands wrap around his waist and assists him in settling atop her cock. He moans as the tip touches the entrance of his abused and well-used asshole. “Begging for it already? God, you’re impatient.”

The Hunter blushes, and his nimble body is forced downwards, speared by the massive dildo the Exo is wearing. He gasps, and tightens his fist, smashing it down to the bed.

The Exo’s knees shake as she feels herself tightening within the first few minutes. Her hands drift away to her sides, allowing him to press his body flush against hers, biting onto her neck and attempting to leave a mark on her scolding hot frame. 

She can’t hear herself think anymore as her vision goes white for a moment. Coolant leaks from her head, in the same manner as human sweat, and she pants. She also feels a light spurt on her stomach, and concludes that’s most likely the Hunter’s spunk.

He falls forward, off of her dick, cum leaking out of his exposed back entrance. He groans and tries to move, his legs not reacting very well.

She wipes her face of coolant and pushes the Hunter off of her body, turning him onto his back.

“Whoa, I didn’t expect him to be _that_ demanding…” She mutters, snaking her arm underneath his neck and resting it there. “Come on, join us.”

“I prefer watching,” the Dredgen says. She crosses her arms, looks away and scoffs.

The Warlock obliges and climbs into bed and lays on the unoccupied side of the Hunter.

“Ghost, could you please?” She asks her Ghost.

“Gross, gross, gross!” It says, immediately transmatting away all the synthetic and real spunk. “You’re messed up, you know that!?”

The Dredgen leaves the room with a Lord of Wolves in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed that I wrote this, and I am even more ashamed that I have ideas to continue it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Old Flames Rekindled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627196) by [SoulofHorus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus)




End file.
